Sometimes All You Need is Effort
by EvelynYork
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes All You Need Is Time. After years of being together, surpassing their college years with their relationship stronger than ever, an unfortunate event occurs in the lives of Tree Hill's power couple, forcing questions to be raised, and doubts to be silenced. Life can be a b**ch sometimes. (Rated T in case - safety precaution)
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes All You Need Is Effort**

**Summary: **Sequel to Sometimes All You Need Is Time. After years of being together, surpassing their college years with their relationship stronger than ever, an unfortunate event occurs in the lives of Tree Hill's power couple, forcing questions to be raised, and doubts to be silenced. Life can be a b**ch sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but I wish I owned One Tree Hill. I will however own the box set series of One Tree Hill. And the things happening in the story may not be correct in any form whatsoever so just go with the flow please…

Just a little side note, since One Tree Hill has finished I just wanted to say that never have ever been so attached to a television show but with One Tree Hill it isn't difficult to do so. I just wanted to say to all One Tree Hill fans out there, I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I have, watching our favourite characters face the obstacles Mark has thrown at them (some more enjoyable than others, for Brucas fans out there I'm sure you know what I am referring to), watching all their ups and downs, growing alongside possibly the most wonderful characters that have ever graced our television screens (sorry being biased here). Now that this wonderful series has ended, a new chapter in the lives of those who have worked so hard to make this series possible has begun and also in our lives. I will forever be grateful for the One Tree Hill cast and crew, for their amazing hard work to make this show possible and for making me fall in love with characters that would not have otherwise come to life if the cast wasn't chosen so wonderfully and appropriately. Their years of hard work, dedication, resilience and faith in their underdog show has truly been worthwhile, having been on screen for years, reaching a whooping number of episodes and having a lovely fan base who fought for it. Truly I say to you all, they have been successful and I hope when they look back on their years making this show, they will remember the love, the hope and the friendships they have brought to all their fans. And for all those who stuck with One Tree Hill for the past years, I hope that together we can all look back with appreciation and love for the show that has brought all of us together, as fans. Also I would like to put in a thank you for all those One Tree Hill fans who have stuck with the show during its course, making sure that the network would pick it up, because if it weren't for you wonderful fans, we wouldn't have gotten the nine seasons of One Tree Hill I'm sure we all love and enjoy. So thank you. I guess this is my small goodbye to the show that I have grown up with, the show that I related to, the show that I adore, the show that gave me life lessons that I will forever cherish, the show that never sugar coated the hardships we as individuals may face, the show that introduced me to the most wonderful music, singers and bands, the show that brought me to appreciate the art of storytelling. So like everyone has already said months ago, there is only one Tree Hill and it's our home. Goodbye, goodnight and thank you One Tree Hill.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for my lack of update in "Third Time's the Charm, Right?" It's just that I haven't had the time recently. I've been in and out of exams, and my results have been truly terrible. There goes my HSC. Anyway because of my lack of time and my depressing exam results, I haven't had much motivation to write anything so I apologise. As I'm writing this pathetic excuse for my absence, I still am not motivated to write anything new at all. But considering how I needed to escape reality, I decided to just play around with this story. It's possibly my worst piece of work yet, but considering the recent months and my unhappiness in terms of my studies I wouldn't say I'm surprised. So anyway, since this sequel is my worst work as of date, I truly apologise for those who read it and not enjoy it's the best that I could do given the current circumstance so please bear with me. Also please pardon the mistakes that surely exist in this story. Anyway here you are, and please review it, any constructive criticism are welcome. So without further delay, I present to you all…

* * *

**_Sometimes All You Need is Effort_**

It's been exactly two weeks, three hours, thirty-eight minutes and seventeen seconds- wait eighteen seconds, since Brooke and Lucas had seen each other. Not that they could help it anyway. The two lovebirds have been busier than ever, Lucas with his meetings with the publishing company and the constant last minute changes meetings with his editor Lindsey, in reference to his new book that was due to be released within a couple of months, and Brooke with her demanding role as the CEO and head designer for Clothes Over Bros and the coming up Milan fashion show due in a week's time. Their respective jobs have managed to preoccupy the usually loved up couple and it was beginning to take its toll on them. They had tried to speak to each other as much as possible but it was challenging considering how the blonde author was in New York and the fashionista was currently residing in her Milan hotel room for the past few weeks and their ridiculously busy schedule. Short-term long distance relationships were a pain in the ass, and both parties couldn't help but agree. It however shouldn't be surprising just how difficult such a task would be when the two technically carried out the whole long distance thing back in college. Sure it was difficult with their hectic schedules where Brooke had managed to earn herself an internship at Victoria's Secret and Lucas attending Duke. It was difficult to maintain the same relationship but they had made it, of course not without their fair share of ups and downs, but they had made it nonetheless. Therefore their current short term long distance relationship state shouldn't be more difficult than it was back in college, yet however the couple couldn't help but disagree. Somehow their current circumstances was beginning to strain their relationship, with Lucas spending an exorbitant amount of time with his editor and Brooke spending an outrageous amount of time with her designs and models. Brooke wasn't of course jealous of all the time her beau was spending with the relatively attractive editor but it was beginning to hit a nerve. It was without a doubt that Brooke trusted Lucas with all her heart, hell she trusted him _**with**_ her heart, especially considering just how amazing the blonde author had been since their break up during senior year, yet it wasn't difficult to feel a tad bit insecure when your boyfriend spent every waking minute with another woman without **his** woman by his side. Lucas on the other had didn't like the way some of Brooke's male models would eye her (which he had time and time again witnessed when he would come stay with her during fashion week in the past few years), with that sexual craving for her, not that he can blame them considering just how beautiful her girlfriend was. But it wasn't something any boyfriend would like, witnessing other attractive men eyeing his girlfriend without him there to protect her from their predator eyes. Thus their relationship with each other was beginning to strain and the fact that their conversations never hit the two minute mark did not help at all. Yet both knew that whatever it was they were facing at the moment they would overcome it because what they have was worth the fight.

xxx

Lucas groaned, another night spent on the office couch and his neck was throbbing as a result of his awkward sleeping position during the night and the ringing of the phone wasn't helping either. Lucas grabbed onto the wailing device and quickly answered the call, not wanting to disturb his exhausted editor who was sprawled on her office table.

"Hello?" the blonde author whispered onto his phone, as he slipped out of the office and leaned against the wall.

"Hey babe, sorry did I wake you?" his tired girlfriend replied, her voice immediately placing a grin on his weary face.

"No, the kink in my neck did." He replied with a grim chuckle.

"Another night at the office…?" Brooke asked, well more stated than asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. This is book is killing me. I think I should just forget about it and fly to Milan to see you Pretty Girl…Babe, you make enough money to feed an entire country, I can just be the stay at home husband or something and leech off you when we get married someday." Lucas replied

Brooke smiled at the thought of the two of them getting married someday and gazed adoringly at the promise ring her gave her so long ago. A promise her Lucas made to her that she was The One. "Oh so you're only staying with me and thinking of marrying me because of my money? Is that it? Hmm I might have to rethink our entire relationship Lucas Scott." Brooke replied letting out a soft laugh. It felt good to smile and laugh and talk to Lucas even if it was for a few minutes. She had missed him so desperately and wished she could just fly to New York and see him and forget about her job and responsibilities for a while.

"Well you know, with your kind of job and the money you make, you can't help but attract gold diggers baby." This comment of course earned Lucas a raspy laugh which he hadn't heard in a while and tattooed the grin he had already been sporting since the beginning of the phone call.

"You're job's not that much better Broody. I swear, I think you've managed to attract some groupies with your book tour and everything. Too bad those groupies aren't getting some because they're seriously missing out." Brooke countered and giggled at the fact that her last comment definitely would have Lucas uncomfortable.

Clearing his throat and glad that Brooke couldn't see the awkwardness he felt, Lucas replied. "Speaking of which, I miss you Cheery. It's now been fifteen days two hours, six minutes and forty seconds since I've seen you. That's too long."

"I know baby, I miss you too, but you know how busy I've been. This whole fashion show is stressing me out and I swear yesterday Rachel pulled a strand of white hair from my head. WHITE HAIR BROODY!"

"Oh no, the world must be ending now." Lucas replied, laughing at his girlfriend's antics.

"That's not funny Lucas. You know I never get white hair! I'm only twenty three for god's sakes! Twenty three year olds don't get white hair. It's not normal!" Brooke moaned.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle, he's girlfriend was insane, just how he liked her to be.

Before Lucas could reply, Brooke spoke up.

"Broody, I'm so sorry but I've got to go, there's a problem with a model and Rachel's going to kill me if I let her handle this on her own like last time. I'll call you later okay? Love you." And the dial tone replaced his girlfriend's soothing voice.

Lucas sighed and stared at his phone. No way in hell was this easy.

xxx

Peyton rushed into the airport, hoping to catch a glimpse of the three important guests she was picking up. Knowing she was super late and that their flight had already landed she pushed her way past the people that walked past. It was however difficult to find anyone through the crowd that dominated the area and Peyton was not happy. Before she had the chance to do anything really, a voice forced her to turn around and release a huge sigh of relief.

"Here I thought being late was Brooke's thing." Nathan teased as he sent her one of his famous smirks.

"I guess she's rubbing off on me." Peyton replied as she greeted the Naley clan as Brooke has deemed them to be. "Sorry by the way, traffic was a bitc-"

"Language" Haley scolded as she sent the curly blonde a glare.

"Sorry" Peyton replied as she looked at Haley and attempted to hide the smile that was beginning to form. Trust Haley to be the world's greatest mom which everyone knew she would become. Turning her attention onto the young Scott, she enveloped him with a hug.

"Hey kiddo how was the flight?"

"It was awesome, I got to see the ocean and it was huge and it was so blue Aunt Peyton, you should have seen it…

Peyton laughed as the young addition to the family recounted the events that occurred during the flight, aweing at everything he saw during the flight. It wasn't a surprise really considering Jamie had never really been overseas. The trips he usually took were to watch his father play basketball and the venues were always State side.

"That's so cool! How about we get you guys to the hotel first and get some lunch and you can tell me all about your flight?" Peyton asked as the blue-eyed young boy who oddly enough looked more like his uncle than his father, which does raise certain questions for Haley to answer, although everyone knew there was no way anything of that sort happened or were to happen. It would simply be too gross. The resemblance was simply a strange coincidence that everyone loved to use as a weapon when teasing Haley and Nathan and sometimes Lucas.

As the four left the airport, Jamie continued to brag about the things he saw during his flight while the three adults listened and laughed at the ways in which he told them.

xxx

"That guy is an idiot Brooke, fire him." Rachel pouted as she begged Brooke to listen to her. Sure the redhead could hold her ground better than anyone and everyone knew this, but the damn model she was partnered with for the photo shoot and almost everything else, who she so despised was seriously making her lose her ability to control her anger via her talent of throwing snide remarks and insults because the idiot just won't stop talking. Rachel had tried time and time again to shut the mouth that her 'colleague' used to spill out nonsense but it seemed he was too dense to realise anything let alone being hated.

"No. He's just super friendly. I can't just fire him because of that." Brooke reasoned as she pressed the bridge of her nose to fend off the exhaustion and the upcoming headache that she was feeling.

"C'mon Brooke, he told me he missed his cat! I don't even know why he tells me these useless things. I've tried to shut him up, I even threatened to hunt his stupid cat and kill it if he didn't shut up but he keep talking and talking and I just need him to shut up." Rachel grumbled.

Brooke attempted to hide the smile that was forming due to the misery her friend was in. It wasn't every day that one got to witness Rachel helpless in a situation especially when the situation involved a man. After their initial rocky start, Brooke had never imagined that she and Rachel would ever become friend let alone best friends. However after the predicament with Peyton, Rachel who had offered Brooke to stay at her house temporarily had managed to show the brunette just how much of a good friend she could be. Brooke who continued to stay with Rachel even after she and Lucas had gotten back together and after their roommate days, the two have been the best of friends. "Sorry Rachel. He's staying. He's good at what he does and he does everything he's told, so no."

"Oh c'mon Bitch, just do this one thing for me."

"I'm sorry Rachel but I can't. He signed a contract with us and I can't fire him because he talks too much."

"Yeah you'll be sorry, when I slam his head into the wall" Rachel grumbled as her eyes shone murderously.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure you love all the attention he's been giving you. He probably likes you, you know."

"God, I think I just vomited in my mouth."

Before she had the chance to say anything her phone vibrated in her hand to indicate to her that she had just received a text message. Glancing at the text to check whether or not it important she noticed it was from Lucas which of course was important.

_Hey Pretty Girl, you hung up so quickly earlier I didn't get to say it back to you, but I love you too. And don't stress too much babe I know how much you hate getting white hair. I love you and I hope I'll see you soon. Have a good day! _

_Broody_

Smiling as she read the text, Brooke enjoyed the feeling of euphoria that washed over her when Lucas told her he loved her. It was a feeling she would never get used to and a feeling she always enjoyed.

Glancing at the text message her friend just received, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You and Lucas should just meet up and have sex already. Seriously the satisfied Brooke that I know would have fired the model's ass already." And with that the redhead stormed off.

"Sorry Slut!" Brooke yelled after her amused at her friend's current predicament.

Returning her attention to the text, Brooke sent her handsome-other-half a quick text and made her way back into her office in COB Milan headquarters to finish up on the paper work that needed to be faxed to some very important people by the end of the day.

xxx

Lucas smiled softly as he read the text message he had just received from Brooke, making his yearning to see her again intensify. Just as he was about to reply to her text, Lindsey appeared from her office, ready to go. He and Lindsey had managed to revise quite a number of chapters last night and they only really had a few more chapters left to revise until they were officially done. The two were actually just about to leave the office for a while to have some breakfast and to take a break from any further work. They were both tired and deserved a break.

"I think after we finish the last few chapters we have left I'm going to fly to an exotic island where I can finally get a break from you and your book."

"Oh trust me I'm with you on that. I'm going to fly to see Brooke and just forget about this book. I knew I shouldn't have written it." Lucas chuckled to himself as he realised just how much of a bother his latest book was. Then again his first book was just as troublesome as this one.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Lindsey asked, curious to how "Brucas" (the name the media has so kindly deemed them considering just how big both Brooke and Lucas was in their respective industry) was going.

"It is exactly…" Lucas trailed as he looked at his watch, calculating the time to its exact nature, "fifteen days two hours, thirty eight minutes and forty seven seconds, but who's counting right?" Lucas sighed. It's been way too long since he's seen his girlfriend.

"Wow, must be tough on you two, I would know because I've spent those fifteen days two hours, thirty eight minutes and something seconds reading your story." Lindsey teased, knowing just how hard the long distance thing was for the both parties.

"Yeah, it's been hell." Lucas muttered as they entered the small café that the two regularly attended. They made their way to their usual table, and the workers at the café who have both grown accustomed to their existence greeted them and asking them for their orders.

After ordering their respective choices, Lindsey sighed a small breathe of relief as she slumped against her seat. "I'm so tired…" she muttered as she sipped the coffee she had just ordered, cherishing the warmth that clung in her throat and the rush of energy that she got from the drink.

"Me too, next time I decide to write a book, tell me not to." Lucas joked.

"Can't. If I do I'll have nothing to do."

"Me too."

Their orders arrived and as they ate their breakfast, the two continued to discuss on what to do with Lucas' book. By the time the two had finished, they were pumped to finish revising the last few chapters in order to get it over and done with.

As they read the last few chapters, brainstorming on possible changes, Lindsey stopped and stared at the brooding author, her eyes searching for something.

Lucas feeling her stare lifted his head and looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"How long have you and Brooke been together now?" she asked, wondering exactly how long have Lucas been with his girlfriend.

"Um about six years, I guess. Why?" Lucas asked confused what brought upon the question.

"It's just, I've been thinking. As your editor I've been forced to read your books and analyse them and change them so I'm pretty familiar with all the drama thrown at you guys. And through all these dramas you've managed to write two novels about your love for her, and I just wonder when are you planning to marry her? I mean you've managed to write two novels and you've given her so many embarrassing speeches and you've written letters and you've given her a promise ring, but when exactly are you going to propose."

"What?"

"Sorry it's not any of my business."

"No tell me why you were wondering that." Lucas asked, genuinely curious.

"It's just I thought if you're so in love with her and know she's the one, why haven't you proposed yet. I mean I get that in high school and college you guys were too young and didn't even live in the same city but you've both finished all that years ago and yet here you are still not engaged. I just think if you really thought she was the one you would've asked her to marry you sooner." Lindsey finished and noticed the intense expression the blonde brooder wore and hoped to relieve the awkwardness she had managed to turn the atmosphere into. "But don't mind me, my ideas about relationships are usually wrong, I mean I haven't managed to maintain a relationship for longer than six months and you've been in one for six years." She quickly added hoping to fix whatever problem she may have caused.

"No you're right…Why haven't I proposed to Brooke? I mean I love her. I know I do. And we've been living together since we graduated from college and we've been together for so long."

"Maybe you're not ready for marriage…?" Lindsey whispered a small part of her hoping that her question may affect Lucas in ways only she would know.

"But I think I am…I've been ready for a while now…" Lucas murmured as he stared at Lindsey, his brows furrowed together as his mind wandered off somewhere.

"Then why haven't you proposed to Brooke yet?" Lindsey continued.

"I guess I've just been waiting for the right moment you know?" Lucas let out turning back to Lindsey and smiled.

"Or maybe you haven't proposed because you're not sure if she's really the one." Lindsey added softly, placing her small hand on top on Lucas' hand.

"What?" Lucas asked confused as hell. What was she on about, Brooke was, no **is**, the one for him. He's certain of this.

"Look if she was really the one you would've proposed long ago, I mean Nathan did. But you haven't. And up until I brought this topic up, you haven't even given the idea of proposing much thought. Maybe, subconsciously you know that she just isn't the one for you. And maybe that right moment you've been waiting for hasn't happened yet because there is no right moment when you're not with the right girl." Lindsey whispered as she moved closer to Lucas, closer than anyone other than Brooke should be.

Lucas finally realising the closing distance between him and Lindsey moved back before standing up from his seat. "Okay, look Lindsey, maybe you're just exhausted, but I'm not appreciating whatever it is you're implying. So why don't we take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow freshened up."

"But Lucas think about it, what I'm saying does have logic in it. If you really did love her, then you would've proposed to her after moving in together. Nathan and Haley didn't even wait that long."

"Nathan and Haley are different. Brooke and I aren't them. And I love Brooke, more than you'll ever understand. She's everything I'd never thought I'd need or want or even deserve. But I have her and I'll be the biggest idiot out there if I ever let her go again. So please Lindsey, let's just take the rest of the day off, clearly the amount of time we've spent on this book is too much for you to handle." Lucas reasoned, hoping she'd understand that he was giving her an out, a chance to admit that the nonsense she was speaking was because of her exhaustion.

"No I'm fine. Look Lucas, listen to me, you and Brook-", Lindsey said, standing up and making her way towards him, attempting to make Lucas listen but Lucas was in no mood to.

"No Lindsey, you listen to me. I love Brooke and she's the one for me. There's no doubt about that. And the things you're saying to me are inappropriate. My relationship with my girlfriend is my business. So please Lindsey, stop." Lucas said as he stepped away from her, putting as much distance between them in case anything unexpected happens.

"She's not right for you Lucas. The right moment you're waiting for isn't going to ever happen because she's not the right one for you."

By this point, Lucas has lost all his patience with his editor. She had no right to claim that Brooke wasn't the one for him and even if she did, it was his choice on who the right woman was for him and his heart and soul both agreed that the right woman is Brooke. It didn't matter if people didn't think he and Brooke were compatible for each other, all that mattered to him was they made each other happy. It didn't matter that they fought like crazy because it was these fights that made them appreciate each other, and as cliché as it sounds it was these fights that made them stronger. When they were in an argument, both were miserable beyond belief, and those around them suffered as much as they did, and it was moments of misery, times spent away from each other, fighting with each other that made them appreciate each other more and it because of these moments that reminded them that what they had was worth the fight. And that was why Lindsey's suggestions were something that bothered him to no end. Brooke is and always will be the one for him and she had no right to tell him otherwise.

"And who is Lindsey? Who's the right for me? Huh? You? Is that what you're trying to say? That the right one for me is you?" Lucas asked, his voice rising as seconds past.

"What if I am? What if I'm the one?" Lindsey countered, her true intentions coming to light.

"What if it was Peyton? What if it was Rachel? What if it was Haley? There are so many "what ifs" out there, but that's all they are Lindsey, "what ifs". But with Brooke, it isn't a "what if". She **is** the one for me. I love Brooke and I can't imagine myself without her. She's the only one I could ever be with, and I'd rather live the rest of my life alone than even think of being with anyone but her."

"But you two are so different!"

"And that's what I love about her! That she's different from me, she isn't like me. Don't you think it's a bit narcissistic of me if I fell in love with someone exactly like me?" Lucas countered, why was it so hard for some people to accept that sometimes people don't want to fall in love with people like them.

"You two aren't right for each other okay? She's a slut, she slept with almost your entire school, but you, Lucas you deserve better than that. You deserve someone lik-"

"Someone like who, Lindsey? Someone like you? You know what? I was going to forget this conversation and I was going to just pretend it never existed; I was going to forget this entire thing so we'd still be friends and we'd still be able to work together, but how dare you. How dare you call Brooke a slut? You don't even know her. You don't know a thing about her or a thing about me. And who are you to tell me who's right and who isn't right for me? I am so sick of people telling me who I'm supposed to be with. It's my relationship, I get to choose. And I can't believe that you, out of all people would do one of them. You've read my books, the unedited version, you should know better than anyone. But you…you just disregarded everything and…call Brooke a slut? I…I can't work with someone like you…" Lucas voice trailed off in defeat after realising just how loud his voice has gotten.

Before Lucas could comprehend what were to happen next, Lindsey jumped towards him and planted her lips on his, desperately attempting to hold onto whatever hope she had. Upon realising what was happening, Lucas tore himself away from her and looked at Lindsey not with disgust or shock but one with anger.

"STOP! Why would you… If anyone is a slut it's you. Only a slut would do what you just did. Only a slut would go pursue someone, knowing that they were in a happy relationship. Lindsey, you're fired. You're fired from being my editor and from being my friend." Lucas uttered his voice so cold that Lindsey for once finally understood what he was saying. She could see the anger coursing through Lucas and how desperately he kept it under control, his fist balled up and his knuckles so white. Without a final glance or word, Lucas left her office and her life.

xxx

"Wow this place is beautiful." Haley breathed out, in awe at the beauty Milan held as she stared out the cab window. They were making their way towards the hotel Brooke had reserved for them to drop some things off before going out for lunch.

"No, you're beautiful. Milan's got nothing on you." Nathan replied as he gazed lovingly at his wife.

"I can't believe you just said that." Peyton teased as she laughed at Nathan's comment.

"Whatever." Nathan muttered looking slightly embarrassed.

Haley laughed before placing a soft kiss on her husband's lips, hoping it would help him feel much better.

"Aunt Peyton, when do I get to see Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked oblivious towards the adult's conversation.

"Wow Brooke's got this one wrapped around her finger for sure. Here he is in Milan, Italy, surrounded by fine food, fine girls and all he can think of is seeing his Aunt Brooke. I'm a little bit jealous." Peyton teased.

"I just miss her a lot." Jamie replied. Bramie, as Brooke has so nicely deemed her and Jamie were practically inseparable back home in Tree Hill, where Brooke would always without a doubt manage to steal her godson for a few hours and sometimes for the whole day and the two always managed to get in some sort of trouble by the end of the day. Jamie loved his godmother more than Brooke had hoped for and she loved him just as much and both Nathan and Haley could've be anymore happy to see Jamie surrounded by the most amazing people in the world. The proud parents were glad to see their son showered with love not only by them but by their whole Tree Hill family and could've be more happy to see that their son could be able to count on so many people.

"I know buddy. So how about we go see her now. She's about to go out for lunch and I'm sure she'd love for us to join her."

"Really?" Jamie asked hoping he'd get to see his Aunt Brooke soon. He's missed her and his Uncle Lucas so much, and to be able to go see one of them now was something he was more than excited about.

"Yeah, c'mon. She made me promise to bring you guys to her as soon as possible or else. So we'll just go drop your things and we'll meet up with her for lunch. Does that sound good to you buddy?"

"HELL YEAH!" Jamie beamed, excitement coursing.

Peyton glanced at Haley, her eyes wide open as she attempted to stifle the laugh that rested in the back of her throat.

"JAMIE!" Haley's voice rang through the space in which they occupied.

xxx

Brooke read the paperwork that flooded her office in the Clothes over Bros Milan Branch and sighed in frustration. She hated reading paperwork because they were so formal and so boring.

Before she could wash her eyes over the words, a small voice that would always bring a smile to her face exclaimed her name and leaped towards her.

"Hey Jimmy Jam! Naley!" Brooke exclaimed her previous boredom and exhaustion whisked away by the presence of her family. Jamie leaped towards Brooke and she scooped him up onto her lap and grinned when the young Scott wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and held onto her tightly.

"I missed you buddy." Brooke whispered and Jamie gave her a kiss on the cheek and grinned.

"I missed you too Aunt Brooke." He whispered back seriously.

"Don't we get a hug too?" Nathan teased as Brooke beamed at her godson.

"Of course, come here you dorks."

As Brooke placed Jamie onto the floor and met Nathan and Haley in the middle and hugged her two best friends. As they greeted each other and exchanged a few words when a hot headed Rachel stepped into the room and burst.

"Damn it Brooke if you don't fire his ass I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" Rachel exclaimed and realised the presence of the Scott Family. "Oh, hey Nathan" She smirked, knowing that will annoy the hell out of Haley, before turning her attention back to Brooke and fumed. "Brooke as your best friend I demand you do me this favour."

"Rachel, Naley plus one and Peyton and I were just about to go grab some lunch, wanna join us?" Brooke asked, completely ignoring her outburst.

"Brooke"

"We'll talk about it later okay? Right now I just want to spend some time with this munchkin." She replied as she tickled Jamie.

Sighing, Rachel agreed. It would probably keep her mind off thing anyway.

xxx

For the past few days, Lucas was busier than ever. Ever since firing Lindsey, Lucas had managed to partner with his good friend Brad, another editor who worked for the same company as Lindsey. Lucas had managed to befriend Brad upon meeting him a year after Lindsey. Brad who worked at the Chicago branch was transferred to New York upon request. Lucas and Brad upon meeting had become good friends since and after Lucas' altercations with Lindsey, Brad was his to go to guy. Explaining the current predicament he was in to Brad, who suggested to Lucas to report Lindsey's inappropriate behaviour, was more than happy to be Lucas' new editor and the two set to work right away. And after a few meetings regarding to the book, the last minute edits were done and all that was required were the changes to be added in the manuscript. Lucas had spent the past few days cooped in the New York apartment throwing himself at his work, altering the areas that needed a few changes that were suggested. He spent most of his time typing, trying to finish it as fast as he could in order that he could go see his girlfriend before her Milan show. Brad with his fresh set of eyes was able to run through the changes and cheerfully declared that their work was done and the manuscript could be sent for printing. The days he spent cooped in his work Lucas barely managed to talk to Brooke and whenever she called, Lucas who knew that the longer he spent talking to her, the harder it was for him to hide the incident, often hung up the phone as soon as he could and blamed the amount of work he had to do. Of course Brooke trusted him and let him get back to work, but that didn't stop the anxiety she felt, feeling as though Lucas was pulling away from her.

"_Broody are you sure you're okay? It's like something's bothering you." Brooke asked her voice laced with worry. Lucas was acting strange and she felt as if he was hiding something from her. The last time he hid something from her was the debacle with Peyton and that almost resulted in the end of their relationship. She didn't want that to happen and so she hoped whatever it was he was hiding from her this time was some sort of a surprise or something he would eventually talk to her about when he was ready._

"_Yeah I'm fine, it's just I want to finish editing this book as soon as possible so I can finally come see you." Lucas replied, feeling the guilt in him pestering him conscious. He wanted to tell her so badly, but with all the stress she was already feeling about her show, he didn't want to add to that. _

"_Okay, but Broody take it easy okay. I want to see you too, but I don't want to see you lying in the hospital after collapsing because you overworked yourself." Brooke softly replied, her worry making him feel guiltier._

"_I promise I won't overwork myself. Babe I got to go, I have a meeting with Brad in a few minutes so…"_

"_Oh okay…wait Brad?"_

"_Yeah, remember him? He's the other editor at work." He reminded her quickly hoping she won't catch on._

"_What happened to Lindsey? Is she okay?" Brooke asked, genuinely worried, hoping that the exhaustion from working non-stop on Lucas' book didn't cause any health concerns._

"_Nothing, she's fine, I'll explain it to you later because I really got to go now. Love you." And he hung up, knowing that if she asked what happened, he wouldn't be able to lie to her and hide the truth. _

And regarding to the matter of Lindsey, Lucas had made himself clear with his intentions towards her as someone he no longer wanted to associate with. He had fired Lindsey from being his editor but it did not mean she was fired from the company and hence there was bound to be a few moments between them. Lindsey did however call to apologize to Lucas, but only for the kiss, claiming it was unprofessional of her to kiss him, but did not apologize for the comments she made. She stated that she won't take it back because she was only being honest with him, and this only made Lucas angrier. Deciding she wasn't worth it, Lucas hung up on her and from then on decided he was not going to speak to her unless he had to.

Lucas was torn from his thoughts when his flight was called upon. It was Thursday evening and Brooke's show was on in about twelve hours so he had plenty of time to spare before the show. Eight hours and thirty minutes, give or take, to go before he could see his Pretty Girl again and even his guilt didn't stop him from feeling excited.

xxx

She was nervous, well she was always nervous. The show was in less than twelve hours and she was hoping to hear from Lucas and tell her he was coming to watch. He always came to watch. It was their thing. He would always come and assure her before the show and then congratulate her after the show and then he would spend the rest of the night by her side as people came to congratulate her. But she hadn't heard from him in over a day and she was getting worried. Lucas always either called her or texted her to wish her good morning or good luck but nothing. She had tried to call him to check if everything was okay but his phone just kept going to voicemail. She was beginning to worry about him and the fact that he had been acting strange recently didn't help.

Before she had the chance to keep worrying, she was needed to fix a few glitches before the show. Fashion-Show-Mode Brooke set in, and began to take care of any issues that surfaced. By the time she checked the clock again she had three hours to get ready for the show. Leaving the rest to the team, Brooke called for a cab and rushed to her hotel room to get ready. Millie had reassured her that her attire for the night was waiting for her in her room and that everything will be taken care of at the show, with Millie in charge, Brooke could let her mind rest just for a little while.

The moment she reached her hotel room she was welcomed with the soft aroma of vanilla scented candles. She entered the room, smiling softly at the sight before her. Her room was lighted with candles, her dress carefully placed on her bed and a note waited for her on the table by the door. She noted herself to thank Millie for the surprise before taking the note and reading it.

_Hi Pretty Girl, I'm sorry I can't be there in person as you read this but I've asked Millie to prepare this for you to help you relax. I know how nervous you get before a show so I hope this will help calm you down. Don't worry baby, you'll do great. _

_I'm sorry I'm not there to help you in any way I can but I know you'll be fine with or without me because you, Brooke Davis, can do anything. You're beautiful and talented, brilliant and brave. Now go and give yourself a break, enjoy the bubble bath in the bathroom and remember that tonight's show will be amazing as always. Make them fall in love with you and your talent Pretty Girl, because I know they will because I already did._

_I love you._

_You're Broody._

Brooke smiled softly as she read the note Lucas left for her but frowned a bit since he won't be there tonight at the show. Pulling her phone out of her coat pocket, Brooke dialled his number only to reach his voicemail. Sighing Brooke hoped Lucas was okay before making her way into the bathroom and let herself relax for the next few hours.

xxx

Lucas looked at himself in the suit Brooke had prepared for him for the show weeks before. It was a just-in-case-you-make-it-to-the-show-suit. He had already told Millie to tell Brooke that she and everyone was going to be picked up from her hotel room forty five minutes before the show was to begin and glanced at the watch Brooke had given to him as a present years before. He had ten minutes to get to Brooke's hotel room and pick her and the rest up. He entered the limousine Millie had hired for the night and smiled to himself as he held the bouquet of Gerber daisies. She wasn't expecting him which made him grin in anticipation in seeing her expression when he would open the door and step out. Only she could make him feel excitement at the thought of seeing her. Man did he love her.

Upon arriving at the hotel room, Brooke and the rest of the gang weren't there yet and so Lucas waited until they came down. About five minutes have past when Lucas caught sight of a running Jamie and the rest behind him laughing. His eyes roamed over his friends until he reached Brooke who looked beautiful as ever. She was wearing a Clothes over Bros original. The black dress embraced her body perfectly and Lucas couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. She always managed to catch his breath and Lucas couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man in the world. And it was at that moment that Lucas felt his guilt resurface, reminding him that if he didn't talk to her about the incident he may not continue to be the luckiest guy out there. Noticing that they were out of the hotel doors, Lucas opened the door of the limousine and stepped out. A grin plastered on his face and the flowers behind his back, Lucas fixated his eyes on his beautiful girlfriend.

To say she was happy and surprised was an understatement. The two lovers remained rooted on the spot and simply grinned at each other. Before Brooke even managed to shriek in excitement and rush towards Lucas, Jamie hurled towards Lucas and leaped into his one arm.

"Hey there little man."

"Uncle Luke you're here!" the little Scott exclaimed in excitement, ecstatic to get both his godmother and godfather back.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He stated as he gazed adoringly at Brooke who stepped towards him, her dimpled grin prominent in her flawless appearance.

Lucas placed Jamie down onto the floor and grinned back towards the woman who managed have him fall for her repeatedly.

"Hi Pretty Girl, these are for you…" He whispered as he gave her the flowers. She gracefully accepted the gift before easing her way closer to him. Placing his hands on her hips, Lucas leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Hi Boyfriend" she whispered back, beaming.

Before the two loved birds could continue with their reunion, the others greeted the brooding blonde. All piling in the limousine, Brooke firmly planted herself beside Lucas, cherishing the feeling of his arms wrapped round her again. God did she miss him.

They spent the short drive talking and enjoying each other's company, glad to have everyone back. By the time they had arrived at the venue, paparazzi were all flocked at the entrance, snapping pictures at all those who entered.

The Tree Hill residents clambered out of the limousine and the paparazzi snapped their pictures furiously; after all Brooke did have some very famous friends. Peyton Sawyer, owner of Red Bedroom Records, a successful music label that had managed to sign artists that have grown to become loved by the world, Haley James-Scott, singer with a huge fan base around the world and a platinum record under her belt, Nathan Scott Charlotte Bobcats' Point guard and MVP, and lastly Lucas Scott, bestselling author and screenwriter for the film adaptation of his novel.

The Tree Hill clan stayed for a couple of pictures and while the rest of the group entered to look for their seats for the show, Brooke was called to the side for some interviews. Brooke who didn't want to part from her boyfriend just yet and hence dragged him with her towards the interview area.

"Brooke, you look beautiful, so how are you feeling tonight?" The interviewer asked.

"I'm very excited to be here again. It's always a pleasure to visit Milan and to watch models strut down the walkway with amazing designs is just a bonus." Brooke replied easily and beamed at the cameraman.

"Well those male models are very handsome. But I'm sure your eyes are only on your handsome boyfriend, Lucas Scott."

Lucas chuckled while Brooke beamed. One of the perks of being famous as Brooke has told him was that she got to show off to the world that he was hers and that her boyfriend was the sexiest man alive and the fact that Lucas appeared in the Forbes top ten hottest celebrity list (but of course Brooke was ecstatic to see her beat him in the list).

"Oh I don't know those models are really really attractive…" Brooke replied playfully before shaking her head. "As attractive those models are, I'm very much in love with Lucas." Brooke replied as Lucas gazed at her adoringly which she returned with as much adoration.

"How long have the two of you been together? If I recall the moment you two bursts into the industry you guys were already together? And if I remember correctly, you guys came from the same small town and that Lucas's book was about the two of you?"

Nodding Brooke nudged Lucas to answer the question considering it was his idea to write and publish the book being referred. Lucas looked a bit uncomfortable answering and having the camera focused on him as Brooke was the one who the media followed and adored, not that he could blame them, she looked amazing and she was a delight to everyone.

"Um we've been together for a while now. I hope I get this right or Brooke will never let me hear the end of this, but we've been together for six years now, isn't that right babe?"

"I'll say yes but only because we're on camera." She replied before giggling.

"Six years it is then."

"So are we expecting any wedding bells soon?" the interviewer continued, smiling in hopes of being able to get something out of the love birds who were so adored by the media and the world. Their relationship was one of the most wanted story since the media caught a whiff of it. Lucas' book caught so many interest that the media just had to keep digging for more. The two have been together for so long, with Lucas playing the loving boyfriend who always appeared beside Brooke, watching all her shows and accompanying her everywhere, while Brooke played the supportive girlfriend who appeared at his book signings and readings. They were the perfect couple many would say, they were a power couple. The two were always seen out and about, their hands entwined and their faces beaming. The world loved them and they were voted the best couple out there, hence there was always an increase in interest towards their romance.

Lucas felt nervous the moment the interviewer asked that question because it brought the guilt that pestered him for the last few days. Hoping to give an answer that will satisfy them for now, Lucas simply smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I hope so." Lucas replied honestly, and looked at Brooke who beamed.

"Well Brooke, will there be?"

"That depends on Lucas." Brooke replied teasingly, but she knew deep down no matter when, where or how he proposed she's say yes because she couldn't imagine herself to be with anyone else but her.

"One last question for our audience. We've actually asked our audience to submit a question to ask the two of you and it seems that the most popular question is how do you two keep the romance in your relationship because you two look very much in love and it has been six years already. Relationships in this industry tend to only last for a short time but you two have made it work, so our question is how do you make it work?"

Lucas took the reins on this question considering how easy it is to continue to be so in love with Brooke. "Well if you guys really know Brooke and I, you'd know we fight a hell of a lot." Both Brooke and Lucas chuckled at this knowing it was rather true. They always had arguments but they weren't the type to rip them apart. "And it really helps that I'm so in love with this woman right here. She's amazing and she makes it so easy to love and just be with her. But to answer your question, I think it's the little things that matter. As great as big gestures are, it's the little things that remind and show us just how much we're crazy for each other and I think that's important because if you don't show or remind each other that, somewhere down the road you'll forget why you're together. And by all means shower your partner with big amazing gestures, but just remember the little things matter too."

"And I also think it's good communication and honesty." Brooke added. "As cliché as it sounds if you don't have good communication or honesty as the foundation of your relationship then you don't really have much. I remember long ago Lucas and I rarely spoke and it almost destroyed what we had." As Brooke said this, she felt Lucas tense beside her and this bothered her. She knew something was wrong but she didn't let it affect her, not in front of the camera to see anyway.

"Oh and I forgot, chocolate helps too." Lucas added.

"And if your boyfriend is willing to go shopping with you and watch the entire Sex and the City series, then you've definitely got yourself a keeper girls." Brooke further added.

"You guys are just so cute together." The interviewer gushed before thanking them for their time.

"Thank you" They both replied and as Brooke and Lucas moved into the show, Brooke's anxiety began to return.

Once inside, Lucas found their seat with the others and ushered Brooke towards the others. Once seated Brooke leaned towards Lucas.

"Broody are you okay?" she asked worriedly as he pulled away and smiled towards her reassuringly.

"Of course I am; I'm with you Pretty Girl." He whispered softly before leaning in to give her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Unconvinced Brooke decided to leave it be. She'll ask him about it later.

The show began after another ten minutes has past, and Brooke had excused herself to take care of a few things backstage. Besides that, the fashion show went without a hitch and was considered to be another successful show.

After the show each respective designers who were a part of the how were congratulated and Brooke was no exception. After a few more hours of gathering and mingling with those who attended, Brooke and Lucas returned to her hotel room since Naley had returned much earlier as it was past Jamie's bed time and they were an old married couple. Peyton also had returned earlier than Brooke as she wanted to have a video chat with none other than Jake Jagielski who she had gotten together after running into him again a few years back. Jake did not attend the show after Jenny fell sick with the cold and insisted the others go. Brooke being one of the key designers for tonight's show was expected to speak to those who attended and Lucas couldn't be any more amazing for staying with her the entire time.

By the time they stumbled into her hotel room, Brooke was exhausted. They got ready for bed and since they were both so drained after the day and the past week finally taking its toll on their body, the two collapsed into bed and fell asleep immediately.

Lucas smiled softly as he watched Brooke snuggle deeper into the pillow attempting to prolong her sleep after all she had been waking up at five every morning for the past months or so and since she didn't have to attend work today or for the next few days, Brooke was determined to sleep in every morning.

Lucas continued to gaze at Brooke while his mind wandered towards how he was going to explain the incident to Brooke. She had already noticed something was off with him and he needed to tell her soon because he hated hiding things from her.

"Broody as much as I love you, you need to stop looking at me, it's kind of creepy." Brooke mumbled before opening her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Morning handsome. What were you thinking about while you were being a creep?"

"You and how much I've missed you and how your breakfast is getting cold."

"You made me breakfast in bed?"

"Yep, I'll bring it in." Lucas replied as he made his way towards the kitchen to grab hold of the breakfast he had made for her. Resting beside Brooke, Lucas carefully placed the small table of food in front of her and placed a soft kiss onto her lips and pulled back before it escalated, wanting to be undistracted for the talk he was about to broach into. Smiling as he watched Brooke enjoy her choc-chip pancakes, Lucas loved seeing the way her eyes lit up with every bite she took.

"Boyfriend you really need to stop staring at me, I meant it when I said that it creeps me out."

"I can't help it you look beautiful even if you just woke up."

"As sweet as that compliment is, it doesn't make it okay for you to keep looking at me like that." Brooke replied playfully before her expression turned serious. "Broody are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird lately and I'm worried."

"I'm fine Brooke."

"Okay." Brooke replied dejectedly, knowing soon enough that Lucas would probably tell her when he was ready.

Lucas knew he had to talk to her about it sooner than later knowing how Brooke would be so disappointed in him if he hid things from her. He had learnt back in high school just how much Brooke wished she was the one he went to when he needed to get things off his chest. So now was any good of a moment that any.

"Actually Brooke, I need to tell you something." Lucas began, as he looked at Brooke, and for the first time she noticed the fear and nerves that raged within him. Brooke softly placed her fork onto the plate carefully, removing the small table from her bed and placing it on the bedside table. After she turned towards Lucas and nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"You probably know that I'm not working with Lindsey anymore." Lucas began and took a deep breath. "And that I'm now working with Brad. I fired Lindsey Brooke. I couldn't work with her anymore. I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her but she kept talking and she said so many horrible things. I really tried Brooke and it happened so fast. I didn't think anything would happen."

"Lucas is everything okay? You're starting to scare me."

"Brooke, Lindsey kissed me."

And as Lucas uttered the words that she had feared for so long (although that fear was more directed to her curly blonde best friend), Brooke assumed that her world would come collapsing down, but it didn't. Not this time, not after all the things that they have been through, Brooke trusted Lucas.

"What happened?" Brooke whispered as she felt her breathe hitch but attempted to calm her beating heart.

"We were at the office and we were just finishing up on the last few chapters of the book. She asked me a question and basically told me you weren't the one for me. I tried to tell her that you were the one for me and how I loved you so much but she just kept saying we weren't supposed to be together. And then she said I deserved better, and she said something that made me so mad and then she just kissed me. I stopped it as soon as it happened, Brooke. I really did. I fired her Brooke. I couldn't work with someone who could say such things. I just can't. And I'm so sorry, I should've known sooner and I should've stopped it. I'm so sor-"

Brooke cut Lucas off as she launched at Lucas and slammed her lips on his. Lucas overcame his initial shock and kissed her back. Brooke finally broke the kiss and gazed into Lucas' troubled eyes.

"Stop apologizing Lucas, it's not your fault. She kissed you and you stopped it. And you told me." She whispered as she leaned in again and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm still really sorry Brooke. I should have walked away sooner. I shouldn't have tried to explain myself to her, it wasn't worth it. I thought she was my friend you know? After working together for so long, and she looked like she really liked you. I didn't think she'd be like that, she said so many horrible things Brooke, about you and us. I'm really sorry Brooke. I should have just walked away before it got there." Lucas rambled as he looked at Brooke, his expression genuinely apologetic. He couldn't express just how much he hated himself for giving Lindsey the chance to kiss him or even the fact that he had let another woman judge and decide who it was he was meant to be with. He had had enough of people telling him who he was meant to be with, everyone assuming it was Peyton and the fact that Brooke at one point believed that Peyton was the one for him (not that he did anything to make them think otherwise). But enough was enough, he was finally happy with the woman he loved more than the world itself, and he'd be damned to let anything or anyone make her or him think otherwise.

Brooke nodded, already forgiving him, not that he did anything wrong anyway. It wasn't his fault that she kissed him, and sure that should have applied back in senior year, when Peyton kissed him. But that was different. He hid that from her, making her fears come to reality, but now it wasn't anything like that. He had told her, he was honest with her, he didn't hide it from her, he didn't give her any reason to doubt his love for her and that was all that mattered. After their split during senior year, Lucas had learnt from his mistakes, and she from hers, and they had put in all the effort required to fix their relationship, mending every crack and fracture. They had been honest with each other about everything, told each other and reminded each other their love for one another, never letting an opportunity pass in reminding the other just how much they meant. Lucas had let her all the way in, and she had let him all the way in, trusting him with her heart and that was the best decision she had ever made because now she was the happiest woman in the entire world. She had beside her a man who adored her for who she was, who accepted her past, who reminded her that her past didn't matter, who saw past her errors like she had done to his, who made sure nothing would ever make her doubt his love for her. That was all that Brooke had wanted really, to be loved unconditionally. And she couldn't be any more than grateful for Lucas because he meant the world to her. Hence, it was no surprise to her that someone else fell for him, it wasn't that hard and it also isn't much of a surprise that she'd forgive him, not that there was anything to forgive.

"I know Luke, but it doesn't matter. None of this is your fault, you couldn't have known. She jumped you." Brooke smiled, hoping he'd realise it wasn't his fault. None of it was.

Lucas smiled slightly at her comment, grateful that she was already joking about the incident. Only Brooke Davis could make him smile at a situation like this and he loved her for that. Hell only she could make him to things that he'd never thought he'd do. He could recall several instances that she had managed to convince him to do something the Lucas everyone knew would never do and that's what made his love for Brooke real. It was because he was willing to do anything for her, anything she asked him to. He would do anything she ever asked him because she was worth the effort, she was worth the fight, and most importantly she deserved to be happy and if she wanted him to do something, Lucas would do it just to see her smile. Her smile and laugh and most importantly, her happiness was worth everything.

"You're something else you know. Only you can say it's all okay and laugh at the situation. Every other girl in the world would have probably kicked me out, slapped me and broke up with me." Lucas whispered as he leaned closer to Brooke.

"Well I would do that if I doubted your love for me, and if it was Peyton who was involved." Brooke whispered back playfully before noticing the look that crossed Lucas' face. "Broody, I'm kidding. I know how you feel about Peyton. I'm not scared of that ever happening again…" she reassured as Lucas looked as if all his effort to assure her that Peyton would never come between them again fly out the window.

"I know, sorry, it's just I hate what I did to you and I wish I could take it all back." Lucas whispered as he looked at her intensely, serious and genuine about his wish.

"Well I wouldn't. As much as I hated feeling the pain that came from our triangle of drama, I wouldn't take it back because then I wouldn't know if you really did love me." Brooke replied, smiling slightly as she now looked back to those horrific memories fondly. Well to an extent she was fond of what resulted from the incident, not the actually feelings that was brought up. If it weren't for their Bermuda triangle of drama, then she knew she'd always wonder whether Lucas was meant to be with Peyton. But now that all that has passed, she was more than certain that she and Lucas were meant to be. After all, the romantic side of her has so long ago uttered the very fact that people who are meant to be together find their way in the end.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Lucas whispered as he leaned in, capturing her lips softly, kissing her almost as if it was going to be his last time to. Brooke who returned the kiss just as eagerly felt her heart soar as she could once more be with her boyfriend who she had missed so desperately. By the time air became an issue, both Lucas and Brooke were panting, trying to catch their breather but both had wide grins on their faces.

"I think I got an idea, but you're going to have to do better than that Broody. I did forgive you for doing something so terrible." Brooke giggled as she leaned in for another kiss. Soon the two had completely forgotten their discussion; the only thing on their minds was to remind each other just how much they loved one another.

xxx

~5 weeks later~

Brooke was elated as she was listening to her boyfriend's soothing voice read his new book at a reading. Of course being the wonderful and supportive girlfriend she is she had cancelled all her plans for the day in order that she was present for his reading. As she sat listening to his voice, she felt grateful for everything that she had in her life. She had Lucas, the only man out there she had pictured her future with, she had her wonderful friends who adored her as much as she adored them, she had her amazing Godson who could always bring a smile to her face even when she was angry or frustrated and she had her company which was more successful that she ever imagined it to ever be. Everything was perfect. It was everything she had ever wanted but never thought she'd have. Prior to Lucas, Brooke had always thought that by this age, she would have become a trophy wife to some wealthy business man who was far too busy to spend time with her. She also thought that by now she would have owned her own island, courtesy of her rich older husband, and that she would spend her days lazing about drinking all sorts of cocktails. But she never had thought that she would find someone who adored her more than the world and who she adored just as much. She even feared at one point, when she was younger that she'd turn into her mother, who married someone they didn't love, but here she was, with Lucas Scott, the man she would have given everything up for.

The loud standing ovation around her and the nudge from her blonde best friend pulled away from her thoughts and Brooke couldn't help but grin proudly at her boyfriend who looks excited at the positive response from the crowd. As the public moved towards the book signing area, both Brooke and Peyton made their way up the platform and greeted the ecstatic author.

"Congratulations Luke. That was awesome." Peyton praised as she moved in for a hug, happy for Lucas who had worked non-stop to get the book done in time for the due date. She was proud of Lucas who had become one of her best friend again after much insisting and pushing from Brooke who insisted that she would not have her best friend and her boyfriend hate each other. After much pushing, Brooke had finally convinced Lucas to talk to Peyton and the two laid everything on the table, clearing the air between the two. After all that, they had once more resumed to their previous friendship, minus any kisses and romantic feelings, and Brooke was happy to have the two most important people in her life friends again. Peyton who realised that she was not exactly in love with Lucas, but rather the idea of Lucas being her boyfriend, protecting and rescuing her from everything, became Brucas' biggest supporter.

"Thanks Peyton, I'm glad you came." Lucas replied gratefully.

"Me too, it was really beautiful Luk-" the blonde's phone rang through the auditorium, interrupting whatever it was she was going to say. Noticing that it was Jake, Peyton excused herself and left Brooke and Lucas to themselves.

"Hello Mr Scott, I was wondering if you could sign this book for me." Brooke said, her raspy voice sending chills down Lucas' spine.

"Who should I make it out to?" Lucas replied huskily as he took the book from her hand and stood close to her.

"To your biggest fan, Brooke Davis." She whispered as she sent him a wink.

"Oh? You wouldn't happen to be The Brooke Davis? CEO of Clothes over Bros?" Lucas feigned shock as he signed her novel.

"I am she."

"Oh, well see now, I'm now forced to ask you if you're free later for lunch. You are The Brooke Davis, and people will talk if I wasn't a gentleman and invite you for lunch. It's just the way things are."

"Forced?"

"Yes, but I think I could live through a lunch date with you Miss Davis, you are very famous and beautiful if I may add."

"Date huh? Well guess I could say yes, but I'll have you know, I have a very successful boyfriend so we're going to have to be discreet."

"Oh really now? Well I also happen to have a gorgeous girlfriend who is also very successful. You might actually know her. She also works in the fashion industry you know? And I'm crazy about her."

"You better be." Brooke whispered as she leaned in and allowed their lips to finally touch. While the two lovebirds kept their attention to one another, the crowd that gathered to have their books signed watched the interaction between the two and couldn't help but gush. They were effectively and officially the cutest couple ever.

Hearing the crowd gush, Lucas broke the kiss and looked at their audience, causing him to turn beetroot in embarrassment. Brooke who also turned towards the audience simply let out a raspy laugh before turning to her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips before

"Why don't you go do your job and I'll go get us some coffee?"

"Alright, but don't go too far, I don't want you getting lost like last time." Lucas joked, remembering the time when Brooke who was so busy talking on her phone she completely forgot where she was and had gotten lost in a building that Lucas was doing a reading in.

"That's was only once, Broody and you don't get to tease me, I was going to get YOU some coffee when that happened." Brooke pouted as she slapped Lucas chest.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You better. Anyway I should go get us that coffee so you can go give your autograph to people Mr Famous."

"Alright."

And with that the two parted ways with Brooke grabbing hold of Peyton, who was still on the phone. As the two best friends made their way towards the café just across the road, Peyton managed to catch sight of someone who she didn't expect to see.

"Hey Jake, can I call you back in a bit. Something's come up. Okay, I love you too. Bye." She rushed as she pulled Brooke in the direction of the familiar face.

"Ow. Watch it P. Sawyer." Brooke pouted as she rubbed the spot the blonde had pulled so viciously.

"Brooke, look. It's Lindsey. What does she want from Lucas now? Let go talk…" Peyton said as she nodded her head in the direction of the editor.

"Lucas can take care of this Peyton." Brooke muttered as she watched Lindsey walk into the auditorium, where her Lucas was.

"What? What happened to the Bitch-slapping-Brooke I know?" Peyton asked disbelieving the fact that Brooke was willing to let this go. Brooke never let anyone get away with anything, always confronting them if they did something wrong, a quality which Peyton admired. And the Brooke Peyton knew would never let anyone getaway with kissing her boyfriend which she had learnt the hard way.

"I'm sure Lucas can handle it and I really don't want to deal with her skanky ass right now." Brooke muttered as she continued to make her way towards the café.

"But Brooke, she kissed him." Peyton slowly said, pulling slightly at Brooke's arm.

"I know, but after all the crap she said I'm not sure if I can just talk to her. I'll probably cause a scene and its Lucas' day today. I can't do that to him."

"Okay, but I say we go to her house later and show her slutty ass what happens when you kiss Lucas Scott." Peyton responded, smirking to herself.

"You sound just like Rachel. She's been trying to make me confront that skank since I told you guys about it."

"Well she's right. You can't let her kiss your Lucas without giving her a piece of your mind. You didn't let me get away with it." Peyton replied with a smile.

"Yeah well only because I love you." Brooke replied, bumping her hip against Peyton's.

"I know. But I'm just saying B. Davis, you need to give that slut her lesson."

"We'll see P. Sawyer, we'll see."

xxx

By the time Lucas had realised Lindsey was in the auditorium, Brooke had been back from her coffee run with Peyton. Lindsey was standing in the line, waiting patiently for her turn in obtaining Lucas' autograph and it wasn't until she was right in front of him did he realise that she was there.

Brooke who then had returned, with Peyton who had been glaring at Lindsey simply turned and stared at Lucas, her eyebrow cocked in amusement, daring him to do something. Lucas gaped at Lindsey in return who quietly asked for him to sign her copy of the book which of course Lucas obliged. After receiving her copy, Lindsey took her book and stepped aside, indicating that she'd wait for Lucas to finish before they would talk. Peyton who by now was flaring her nose, and if it was possible one could possibly see steam and smoke released from her nasal passage, was about to drag Lucas' former editor out of the auditorium to give her a piece of her mind was stopped in her tracks by the surprisingly calm brunette who simply placed Lucas' coffee onto his table, whilst keeping a firm hold on her curly blonde friends' arm. This was not the place for a scene and both Brooke and Lucas knew this.

"Broody, I'll take Peyton outside before she kills Lindsey. We'll be waiting outside." Brooke commented as she leaned in to give Lucas a soft peck.

"Okay, but Brooke are you okay? You're surprisingly quite…" Lucas whispered back, reaching out for Brooke's hand to stop her from walking away from him.

"I'm fine Broody. I'll see you outside…" she replied, softly loosening Lucas' grip around her hand and walking away.

Lucas watched Brooke's retreating figure and groaned inwardly. This was not how he wanted to celebrate the release of his novel with Brooke. He had wanted it drama-free but considering how life had been treating them, it wasn't much of a surprise that drama still followed them. Swallowing his aggravation, Lucas ignored Lindsey's presence and what it brought to him and focused on his current task, which was to finish signing books for his readers.

xxx

"Brooke can I please get in there and pull her slutty ass out here?"

"P. Sawyer, you know I'm all for showing that skank that no one can kiss my boy without paying for it, but people will see and some of these people will talk to the press." Brooke replied amused.

"I say we just call Rachel and Haley now. That Bitch won't know what hit her once we're all done with her." Peyton commented folding her hands in front of her, smiling in a relatively frightening manner.

"You and I both know how badly that will end. We'd all probably end up in jail." Brooke replied, smirking, knowing that if Rachel caught even a whiff of Lindsey; that the editor would probably end up with a severely broken nose that will require extensive surgery to be fixed. And that Haley who will probably inflict the least severe assault will end up in jail, like always. Brooke found it amusing that out of her, Rachel and Peyton, her Haley, Tutor-Mom, surprisingly has ended up in jail the most. After the incident with Renee or whatever the home wrecking harlot's name was, attempted to defame Nathan's reputation by claiming that she had been impregnated by the basketball star as well as bargain some money from Naley, Haley had manage to land herself in jail. Another case which ended up with Haley in jail was when the mother of the boy bullying Jamie had infuriated the former tutor. Hence although Haley was a mother, a teacher and was by far the most responsible individual out of their group, she was also the one with the most jail visits which amused everyone who knew her.

"Beats having to see her smug face again. Did you see how she glared at you? If I could just get my hands around her neck and just stra-"

"Okay Jack the Ripper, murder is never the answer. Next thing you know, Jake will be going for his daily conjugal visits." Brooke responded as she grabbed onto Peyton's arms which were strangling the air.

"Yeah okay." Peyton replied smiling slightly.

"But seriously P. Sawyer, thank you." Brooke admitted softly, glad for Peyton's overwhelming support especially when it came to her relationship with Lucas. Never did Brooke ever imagine that she would be so close to Peyton again, not after all the crap that happened between them. But in the end, Peyton had proved herself to be the Peyton Brooke loved, the Peyton who protected her and put her above any boy. She was glad to have her best friend again.

"Of course, you're my Brooke. I'm willing to kick anyone's ass for you." Peyton replied smiling, glad that she once more had the opportunity to be Brooke's friend, the opportunity to show the brunette who has been hurt so many times that she was worth the trouble.

"I love Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis."

xxx

"What do you want Lindsey?" Lucas sighed as he finally watched the retreating figure of the last person in the line. He didn't want to handle this now, or ever. All he wanted to do was spend the rest of the day with Brooke, who was probably worrying about him and the situation despite her attempts to reassure him that she was okay and that she'd let him handle everything. She was also probably writhing with the desire to slap the crap out of Lindsey and for her to let him handle this and give up the opportunity to slap Lindsey was something Lucas appreciated. Honestly, Lucas almost selfishly wished Brooke would handle this for him because he wasn't sure if he could control his anger towards his former editor.

"I came to congratulate you."

"Thanks. You can go now." Lucas replied coldly. He really did not want to be doing this right now. If anything he should be with Brooke and Peyton, on their way to meet up with everyone else to celebrate the release of his new book. But he wasn't. Instead he was in an empty auditorium with a woman who he did not want to see or even associate with.

"Lucas, just hear me out. Please…" Lindsey pleaded, her eye begging him to just give her a chance.

"I've heard more than enough from you Lindsey. So don't make things worse than they already are and just leave."

"No Lucas just…just let me apologize. Please? And after this I won't bother you anymore."

Lucas sighed. Why did she have to be so god damn stubborn? Why couldn't she just leave and let him be?

"If there's anyone you should apologize to, it should be Brooke. Those things you said, I can't even…" Lucas replied coldly, unable to finish his sentence due to the anger that was beginning to build up in him. The things Lindsey have said had hurt his Pretty Girl more so than anyone could ever imagine. Those things said had forced Brooke to believe that her reputation as the promiscuous teen would never leave her and that they would always follow her. Brooke, who had tried to act as if the things said did not affect her, had let down her guard at one point and had asked Lucas with uncertainty about whether or not people thought she deserved him. Lucas who had wanted to do nothing more than find Lindsey and inflict the same amount of pain and insecurity that she had inflicted on his girlfriend, took Brooke is arms and reassured her that it was he who did not deserve her. Brooke who although appreciated his words of comfort still found in difficult that anyone would ever think as such due to her tainted past, but Lucas who had so long ago promised to rescue her from all of it and to protect her from any forms of hurt had from then on assured her everyday just how much he loved her and just how lucky he was to have her in his life. Lucas had even taken up the act of writing to her everyday again, expressing his love for her. Brooke who appreciated his actions more than he could ever comprehend, was glad to have someone in her life who would go to such great lengths in ensuring that she understood just how loved she was. She wasn't really the type to depend on someone ever, always loving the fact that she was an individual who could take care of herself, but sometimes just sometimes, the words targeted at her, hurt. It didn't matter if those people who said those words meant nothing to her, what hurt is that she was afraid they may be right, that her past had made her unworthy of the love a great man can offer her. Sometimes those words would cut her while most of the time she would ignore it, knowing that they weren't true because they didn't know her. They didn't know the crap she's been through, the hardships she'd had to endure, the heartbreak that she had been subjected to due to the ignorance and selfishness of others, the obstacles she'd had to face to become who she was today. Despite the fact that she had been the poster girl for the stereotypical popular cheer leader, Brooke had known that she had proved herself to be more than some sex-hungry rich girl, but someone who could make something of themselves. Someone who can stand up on her own whenever someone or something knocked her down, someone who could make a name for herself in the cruel world today, someone who could make a difference whether it be small or large, someone who could be loved; someone who deserved to be loved. Brooke who did not have the most stable or loving childhood she deserved but rather had been so cruelly neglected of, was someone who was brave, brilliant and beautiful. She had changed the world just as Lucas had said, making a name for herself, conquering the fashion industry and defying and taking a stand against the stereotypical beauty that the media had for so long shoved down the throats of others. She had made a difference in her own spontaneous way and changing the world in a Brooke Davis manner. She changed however not only the world itself, but she had also changed the world of those around her. She had changed the lives of everyone just as they have changed hers. She had changed the lives of Haley and Nathan, supporting them despite the rough patch they had in high school, supporting them even if the world would one day decide to end and becoming their biggest fan, she had changed Peyton's life, forgiving her time and time again for her mistakes, supporting her even when people left the life of the blonde, she had changed the life of Mouth who despite being unpopular came to become friends with the most popular girl. She had defied all forms of stereotypes, befriending Mouth, loving him like a brother, disregarding the very fact that her friendship with someone unpopular could make her unpopular also. She's the selfless girl who stayed loyal to her friends despite their betrayals; the girl who has been disregarded and neglected so many times that people began to believe she didn't have feelings, the girl who was willing to give up everything for those she loved, the girl who deserved all the love the world could offer. She had definitely changed the world. She had changed his world. And for someone to come along and make her doubt her worth, make her doubt her achievements was unforgivable. Lindsey's actions were unforgivable. And Lucas could not help but feel hatred towards his former editor. She had made Brooke doubt her worth, something that he never ever wanted Brooke to do. Something he had been trying to get prevent.

"I am sorry for kissing you Lucas, and for calling Brooke a slut. I'm sorry but I am entitled to my opinion, and I know Brooke isn't anything like that anymore but you can't ignore the fact that she was like that back then." Lindsey rambled only making Lucas angrier.

"Why does her past matter Lindsey? We all make mistakes but those mistakes shouldn't be the things that define us, define who we are, who we have become. I've made far more unforgivable mistakes than Brooke but why aren't you blaming be for those? I cheated on her TWICE! I betrayed her in the worst possible way. But why aren't you calling me an ass!?" Lucas bellowed sick and tired of Lindsey's words. Lindsey didn't know who Brooke is and for her to think she could judge his girlfriend was unforgivable.

Before Lindsey could let out another word, Lucas continued, his anger finally being released to its full potential and there was nothing the editor could do but watch as the man she supposedly loved throw words at her in anger.

"I hurt the woman I love in ways I wish I didn't. She didn't deserve it any of it yet she'd forgiven me. She had forgotten my past and you know what, that just makes me fall for her all over again. I hurt her Lindsey, I hurt her so bad, but she forgave me. She felt her heart break the moment she found out I cheated, but she forgave me anyway. She forgave my past and that's what makes her so god damn amazing. But you! She has never done anything to ever hurt you; all she's done was treat you with the utmost respect, appreciating everything you've done for me. And here you are judging her, bringing up her past mistakes and throwing them at my face? You didn't know her in high school Lindsey, I did. I knew her and you know what? I love her. I love the fact that she wasn't perfect back then. I love that she isn't anything like me. I love her so damn much that the moment I lost her would be the moment I die. I love Brooke Davis and no amount of words or actions from you will ever change how I feel about her. I really thought you'd come to apologise Lindsey, but I guess I was wrong. So if you do like me or whatever it is you feel towards me, do me a favour and leave. Don't bother me or my family. We don't need someone like you in our lives."

Without saying anything further, Lucas made his way out of the auditorium, leaving Lindsey stunned. He didn't need someone in his life who would continuously insult the woman he loved. He didn't need or want or would ever tolerate such behaviour.

xxx

The rest of the week had been somewhat uneventful for both Brooke and Lucas. After Lucas had stormed out of the auditorium, his anger at its peak, Brooke could not help but feel obligated to meet with Lindsey and do some of her own damage. But after Lucas who had made her promise that she would not go see Lindsey, stating that his former editor was not worth it, Brooke had forced herself to keep her word. Her best friends, Peyton and Rachel, however offered to take her place and kick that slut's ass, an offer which Brooke wanted to accept but was forced not to, due to respect for Lucas' decision which only disappointed her two best friends. Lucas, of course, had told her everything that went down that day which only fuelled the already growing dislike and anger the brunette had for the editor. But of course her love for Lucas prevented her from doing anything to Lindsey that may be questionable by law or questionable in general. After the entire predicament had calmed, the two returned to their regular routine and disregarded even the presence of Lindsey.

"Millie could you please give Brad a call and tell him I need him to sign those papers for me now. He needs to give it before the board meeting tonight or I won't be able to do anything for him."

"I've already talked to his assistant who said the papers will be here in about ten minutes." Millie replied as she followed Brooke who was making her way back to her office.

"Thanks Millie and can you call Alex and tell him that I need him to stop by tomorrow so he can show me what he's planned so far for the men's line."

"He'll be here by noon tomorrow."

"Remind me to give you a raise. You are amazing." Brooke said as she felt an immense relief that Millie was there because without the petite brunette, Brooke would have possibly given up by now due to the colossal amount of work her job incorporated.

"Don't worry I already added that to your to-do list."

"Nothing really gets past you." Brooke commented playfully as she flicked through the papers she was holding.

"Well this certainly did. Brooke…" Millie replied solemnly as she gently reached for Brooke's arm, as if attempting to hold onto her in case anything were to happen.

Brooke lifted her gaze from the paper work and stopped in her tracks.

"Lindsey…"

xxx

THE END!

Well the end of this chapter. I'm thinking this will be a two or three part story. It was originally going to be a one-shot but the way things seem to be going it was becoming too long to be a one shot, so I'll just end it here for now. I will post the following chapters after although I'm not too sure when because I'm insanely busy so please bear with me. I will definitely update this and "Third Time's the Charm, Right?" so don't worry about my stories not finishing because as a fanfiction reader I hate it when stories stay incomplete. Although the time it takes to update may be a really long time (because of my horrible schedule) but I will definitely update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading my dears and I hope you enjoyed my attempt of writing a BRUCAS story. Please review because I do read them and find encouragement from your kind words. Again thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes All You Need Is Effort**

**Summary: **Sequel to Sometimes All You Need Is Time. After years of being together, surpassing their college years with their relationship stronger than ever, an unfortunate event occurs in the lives of Tree Hill's power couple, forcing questions to be raised, and doubts to be silenced. Life can be a b**ch sometimes.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but I wish I owned One Tree Hill. I will however own the box set series of One Tree Hill.

_**Chapter 2**_

xxx

"Brooke." Lindsey said as she nodded towards the brunette fashion designer curtly, only fueling the irritation Brooke already felt for the editor.

"Millie, would you please make sure Rachel doesn't come to my office for the time being, I don't want to have a murder in our hands while I attend to this."

"Sure thing Brooke, if you need anything I'll be out here." With that said, Millie walked towards her rather large cubicle, its large size especially given to her due to her wonderful skills as an assistant and just because Brooke wanted to reward Millie for being such an irreplaceable assistant and friend. As Millie walked to her seat, she couldn't help but feel protective of her boss and friend, hence the glare she darted towards the editor who looked unaffected despite its intensity.

Sighing, Brooke turned to enter her office without a second glance at Lindsey who took this as her cue to follow Brooke's receding figure. By the time she had entered Brooke's extremely spacious office, Brooke had made herself comfortable in the sofas that inhabited a corner of her office. Closing the door behind her, Lindsey cleared her throat, ready to say what she came to say when Brooke interrupted her.

"Why don't you sit down? Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Brooke asked with a sickeningly sweet smile, something everyone can agree to be a mere formality before she ripped Lindsey apart in her ever so famous Brooke manner.

"No thanks." Lindsey simply said, an answer to the seat and drinks offered. She didn't plan to stay in Brooke's office for long; she just wanted to say what she needed to and leave. It looks as if Brooke had other plans however because she gazed lazily and disinterestedly all the while the fake smile she had mastered to plaster on her gracious face since high school rested on her lips.

"No, I insist you sit Lindsey. I have quite a few things to discuss with you, and I'd prefer that you sit and make yourself as comfortable as possible." Brooke's tone was laced with an eerie formality that could only be heard when she was prepared to dismantle the target's argument or tear that person apart.

Lindsey, noticing the slight edge that was carried in Brooke's tone of voice, attempted to hide her slight discomfort and simply nodded.

"Now that we're all comfortable, why don't you start with that you planned to say when you came here? That way we can get all this drama out of the way and we can all move on with our lives." Brooke said calmly, authoritatively, readying herself for war.

"Looks Brooke, I don't know and I don't give a damn about what you might say but I just wanted to come and tell you that I hope you're happy."

"I'm sorry, why is it that I would be happy about **YOU **kissing **MY** boyfriend? Why would I be happy to see **MY **boyfriend feel so guilty about what happened when it was clearly **YOU** who threw your slutty ass at him?"

"Oh, that's so typical of you, blaming everything on others. Look Brooke, you and I both know I didn't come here to apologize for all the shit that is happening in our lives, but you can't pin the entire thing on me. I am entitled to my own opinions and I can tell whoever the hell I want about them. What I told Lucas was my opinion and you know what, I don't regret any of it at all. What I do regret is making Lucas feel like he can't continue to work with me."

"You're right, as an American we're all entitled to our own views, but it is **NOT** okay for you to kiss **MY **boyfriend! How old are you? This isn't high school, what you did has consequences and you're not just playing around people's feelings, but you're toying with people's lives. You should know better than anyone how Lucas and I feel about each other; you've read his both his books! What is wrong with you Lindsey? It's not okay to toy with people's relationship and it sure as hell is not okay to toy with **MY** relationship! You know, I was willing to forgive you for kissing Lucas and maybe you were somewhat not in the right state of mind, having spent hours and hours with Lucas, but honestly you are a stubborn bitch who will never realize your own mistakes. I even disregarded all those things you said about me because you're right, I was a slut back in high school, I'm not anymore and that's what matters. Your past and the mistakes you've made don't define who you are, it's the choices you make to correct those wrongs and change is what does. And for you to throw my past and use that against me when you don't even know me is something only a heartless bitch like you can do. And what's funny is you coming here today or you confronting Lucas about my past and my flaws didn't make him love you or make him love me any less. Instead, all it did was force him to cut you off from his life and my life. What you thought would bring Lucas into your open arms only drove him away. Don't you understand Lindsey, all this is your fault. Your actions has led to undesirable consequences, one you will forever regret because you and I both know just how amazing Lucas is, how much of a blessing it is to have him in our lives. You will always regret your decision in doing all this because now that Lucas wants nothing to do with you, you will never be able to have the privilege of being his friend."

By this time, both women were standing; ready to attack each other with more than just words.

"We'll I'm sorry for hurting your pathetic feelings Brookie…Does that make you feel better now? Does it because I don't give a damn about your feelings. You're just some slut who will end up hurting Lucas with your past habits and I just wanted to warn him. He could do so much better than you and I still can't understand how he doesn't see that. You should know better than anyone how great a guy Lucas is, and for him to settle with someone like you is just pathetic. He deserves someone who won't have guys tell him how much of a slut his girlfriend was. It's naïve of you to think that our past doesn't define us Brooke but it does, it's always there to haunt you and Lucas does not need all that baggage. You know what Brooke, I think Lucas is with you because you probably please him in those dirty ways you've learnt from your past, and he's only with you because no one loves you. Your mom, your dad, abandoning you, neglecting you, never wanting you. He probably feels sorry for you, so much that he stayed with you for so lo-"

A slap rang through large room, Brooke, her eyes steeled, not letting Lindsey have the satisfaction of knowing just how much hurt her words have inflicted on her. She wasn't going to give this bitch the satisfaction of knowing, no. Lindsey and her words were not worth her tears.

Lindsey still cradling her cheek whipped her head and faced Brooke, almost ready to attack her, but instead she smirked.

"Did I hit a nerve there Brooke? Don't worry Brooke, mommy and daddy isn't here to see you cry so go ahead. You know, it's very unhealthy to bottle things up like that, didn't mommy and daddy teach you that? Oh wait, they didn't teach you anything."

Brooke felt her blood boil. She didn't give a damn if Lindsey attacked her with her past, but her relationship with her parents was off limits. Her non-existent relationship with her parents was something she never enjoyed talking about, and for Lindsey to throw that in her face was the last straw. She didn't give a damn how much Lindsey threw her promiscuous past at her, but to make fun of the one thing that hurt her more than ever, the issue of whether or not she deserved to be loved, by her parents, by anyone, was something Brooke will never ever tolerate. So many times in the past had she cried her eyes out, wondering was she so terrible; did she do something so horrible that even her parent didn't give a damn about her. So many times in the past did she find herself hating her very being, hating herself for being someone even her parents could never love, and this didn't stop until Lucas showed her she was worth it. She was worthy of love, and that her parents were stupid to not love her the way any parent should love their child. Lucas showed her she was worth everything, she was worthy of unconditional love. And because of Lucas, Brooke had learnt to respect herself, to stop throwing her body to sex-hungry boys, but instead learn to love herself, her body. She was worth more than any price a man could put on her, she was worthy of respect, loyalty, admiration and adoration, hell even success as evident through the millions of dollars she was worth now that Clothes Over Bros had become one of the leading companies in the industry. She was worthy of it all. And she wasn't going to let some slutty home wrecker tell her otherwise.

"You know what Lindsey, you're right. Yes, my parents never wanted to spend time with me, they never stayed with me for more than a day. They never told me they loved me, they never told me they were proud of me. They never wanted to know me as a person, always giving me money so they didn't have to deal with me. You're right. But you're also wrong, because the one thing my so-called parents taught me was, we, the Davis', do not tolerate people's shit. So let me tell you something Lindsey, so what, if my parents were never there for me? I've got a family that I would never trade even for the entire world. I have Karen, a woman whose heart was so big that she took me in and treated me as if I was her own daughter. I had Keith, a man who although was so unfairly taken away from this world, had taught me lessons I will forever cherish and loved me like a daughter. I have Peyton, my best friend who yes had hurt me, but loved me so much that she was shared her parents with me, seeing me as not her mere best friend but also her sister. I have Nathan, the boy I grew up with who protected me even from his jackass of a brother in high school who hurt me. Nathan who loved me and saw me as his family, who I could relate to in more levels than you will ever understand. I have Haley, my loving best friend who is practically the sister I never had. Haley who has always been there for me, loving and treating me with respect that I didn't deserve back then. I also have Jamie, my godson who loves me more than I can imagine. My godson who admires me and does not see me as some stupid girl in high school. And I have Rachel, who may be a handful but who has my best interest at heart. A best friend and sister I will never give up. And most importantly I have Lucas, the man who adores me more than anyone, the man who you seem to love as well. A man who chose me instead of you, a man who loves me for me and not because he felt sorry for me. Sure, my parents were never there for me, but I don't really care because I have all these people here with me and they're more than enough. And you Lindsey, sure you had your parents with you, but if we compare you and I, we both know who is the screwed up one. I'm not the one who threw myself at an man who is happily in a relationship, I'm not the one who came here and tried to hurt someone. I'm not the one who is a poor excuse of a human being, especially considering you were brought up by your parents. I'm actually the one who is loved by the man you supposedly love, I'm the one who is happily in love with Lucas, who loves me. So Lindsey, yes my parents never loved me or even cared for me; but I'm the one with the happily ever after. What do you have? A very angry Lucas and oh, it looks like a very angry Rachel."

Lindsey looked confused at Brooke's last comment until the office door slammed open. Turning around, Lindsey saw an extremely and rather violent looking red-head who was walking towards her, her posture prepared to attack.

Before Lindsey had the chance to say anything, Brooke had already stepped forwards and grabbed a hold on Rachel who was doing what she can to get out of Brooke's grip.

"Brooke, damn it, let go. I want to give this slut a piece of my mind."

"Rachel don't. She's not even worth the effort." Brooke simply said before Rachel stopped in her tracks and stared into Brooke's eyes. Rachel knew that steeled expression. Brooke meant business and she didn't have the patience to deal with Rachel's antics.

"Okay." Rachel muttered as she squeezed Brooke's arm softly, just to remind Brooke that she was there for her.

"Now, Lindsey, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work now. And please don't ever show you back-stabbing face ever again because I won't be held responsible for anything that will happen to you, courtesy of my friends and family. And if I ever hear that you bother any one of my family, I will make you regret it."

Lindsey, stood dumbstruck at Brooke. Somehow, she looked unaffected by it all. Lindsey had been so sure that her parents comment would somehow undermine Brooke's confidence but it didn't seem like it. Not at all. Instead, it was Brooke's comment which undermined hers. Brooke was right, despite it all, Brooke had Lucas…

xxx

Lucas kept his eyes on both the door and his phone, willing for one of them to show any signs of Brooke. It was eleven thirty in the evening, way past office hours. She was never this late, even when there was an upcoming show she had to prepare for. Brooke usually got home at around six and at the latest eight p.m. but it seemed today was an exception and to make matters worse, he couldn't reach her on her phone. Brooke always answered his calls, and when she didn't, she would always call him back immediately. But he had already left her almost thirty minutes worth of voicemails and still no response from Brooke. He had also attempted to call Millie and Rachel, but neither girls were answering his calls. And he was worried sick about her. Something must have happened at work that resulted this. He continued to stare at the two objects for a few more minutes before he grew sick of waiting and decided to look for her himself. He could do more good out there, actively looking for her than waiting in their penthouse. Writing a short and simple note in the event Brooke came home, saying that he'd gone out to look for her and call him immediately if she saw the note, Lucas left the note on the key table and headed out.

Stepping out into the busy evening New York streets, Lucas anxiously called for a cab. The streets were bustling as ever, with people trying to get home as fast as possible. Thankfully, the traffic wasn't as bad as it usually was considering how late it was, but it was still there. A cab drove up to a waiting Lucas and Lucas without hesitance jumped into the vehicle, giving Rachel's address.

While he sat in the car, Lucas tapped his foot lightly, hoping that Brooke was okay. It wasn't really Brooke's nature to do this. She would always call him if something came up that prevented her from getting home to him. And even if something did stop her from coming home, she always got home before eleven. The fact that Millie hasn't called either just fueled Lucas' worry. Millie was always the responsible one who always answered her phone and the fact that whenever he called, he could only get to her voicemail was frustrating and worrisome.

After all the drama with Lindsey, Lucas did not need any more drama to happen in his life. Brooke's abrupt MIA status was something that was most likely a result of drama, and drama that affects his Pretty Girl affects him, hence his anxiety. Also, if drama did decide to knock on Brucas' doorstep, the two would usually handle it together and hence whatever it was that happened to Brooke must have had a serious affect on her Brooke.

"Damn it Pretty Girl, where are you?" he muttered softly as he once more tried to reach her on her phone.

xxx

"Brooke, talk to me." Rachel whispered as she watched her brunette friend pour another shot down her throat. After Lindsey's departure, the brunette simply stared ahead, almost as if under a spell. Rachel had attempted to coax her friend to say something in order she could do something to help her, but the brunette merely turned to Millie, who was apologizing profusely about letting Rachel outrun her and enter the Brooke's office, and told her to give her all the paper work that needed to be dealt with today.

Rachel, shocked, watched Brooke carry on as if nothing had happened. About to voice her concern, Brooke simply gazed at Rachel and asked her to leave and that they'll talk after work.

By the time Brooke had finished work and attended the meeting, Rachel was sitting in Brooke's office waiting to talk. Turns out, Brooke's definition of talk at that particular point in time was to go to their favourite New York bar and drink the night away. Leaving the office at an already very late hour, the brunette dragged the model to go drink and the two have stayed at the bar since. However, Brooke made sure that no news of the day's event ever got back to Lucas, forcing both Rachel and Millie to promise her that they would not tell, call or answer Lucas' calls. Protesting, the two eventually gave in to Brooke's demand who promised she'd like to tell him herself, but for now she just wanted to forget…just for a while.

Now as Rachel and Brooke sat in the bar, with Brooke having drank an incalculable exorbitant amount of alcohol. Although Brooke could hold her alcohol very well, having a very high tolerance for alcohol, she was already feeling the profound and strong effects of the depressant take control of her body.

"I don't…I don't want to talk about that bitch, Slut! No, no, no, let's go…go somewhere, anywhere! Let's party! Let's go. I want to have…" Brooke's sentence trailed off as her eyebrows furrowed together, having forgotten what she was about to say.

"C'mon it's time to get you home Brooke."

"No, no…" Brooke shook her head profusely in protest. "Let's not go home Rachel…I like it here. Here is where I like it."

"I know sweetie, but it's really late, and Lucas is going to be worried sick about you." Rachel reasoned with an intoxicated Brooke, who seemed to light up at the mention of Lucas.

"LUCAS! I love Broody! You know that right? He's so sexy…" she slurred slightly and giggled at her thoughts. "I love my Boyfriend and he loves me, not Lindsey that slut. She was so stupid, trying to steal my Lucas away…" Brooke whispered as it seemed that the topic began to sober her up slightly.

"Yes she is Brooke. C'mon Brooke, let's take you home, we can talk tomorrow when you're regretting that huge hangover you'll get for drinking the entire bar's alcohol supply."

"You should have heard her Rachel…she said Lucas was only with me…because…because he felt sorry for me…ME! I'm BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS! CEO OF CLOTHES OVER BROS! But she, that bitch…that man-faced bitch…said he felt sorry for me...because my stupid parents didn't love me…" Brooke muttered as her facial expression turned into a deep frown.

"I know sweetie, and she'll pay for that I promise you."

"It's not true right Rachel? Lucas, my Broody boy loves me…I know he does…"

"Yes he does Brooke, he loves you more than anything in the world. Don't let that back-stabbing whore ever make you doubt that fact."

"Okay…okay Rachel." Brooke whispered more so to herself, trying to convince herself that Rachel was right. "Thank you Slut, I love you this much..." Brooke replied as she stretched her arms as far as possible.

"I know Brooke, and I love you just as much. Why don't you let me call Lucas so he can come pick you up? He's probably brooding and worrying about you right now." Rachel suggested, hoping Brooke would let her call. Only Lucas can really get through Brooke when it came to these things.

At the mention of Lucas worried sick about her, Brooke seemed to have sobered up significantly. "I don't want to Rachel…I don't want him to see me this way…not tonight. Can you just…can I just stay at your place tonight?"

Rachel sighed. At least she managed to stop Brooke from drinking more. "Of course you can Brooke, but at least let me call him. He's probably stressing right now and it can't be good for his heart."

Brooke cursed at herself at the mention of Lucas' heart condition. Putting him in this position was selfish and the stress Lucas would undeniably be feeling right now was not good for him. How could she have forgotten about this important fact and keep Lucas in the dark about her whereabouts. As she silently scolded herself, Brooke nodded her head, allowing Rachel to fish out her phone and dial Lucas' number.

Moving off in private to talk to Lucas, Rachel sighed at her friend's current state. Man was Brooke going to regret drinking so much. Lucas immediately answered his phone, not even letting it ring for a second time.

"Rachel, thank god, have you seen Brooke? Where is she? Is she with you? What happened? I've been trying to reach you, but you wouldn't answer. Is everything okay?"

"Lucas, calm down. She's with me."

"Oh thank god, where are you guys? I'll come and get you. I'm at your place right now. Where are you?"

"Lucas, go home."

"What, why? What happened? Give the phone to Brooke, I want to talk to her. Is she okay?"

"She's fine Lucas. Just go home. She's not coming home tonight, okay? She'll see you tomorrow and you can both talk tomorrow."

"But Rach-"

"Please Lucas, Brooke needs some space right now. I'm only telling you this because it'd probably explain everything to you, but Lindsey came by the office today. Brooke just needs some time to herself. I promise you can talk tomorrow. I'll even drag her to your place tomorrow, okay?"

"Lindsey…what did she do? Damn it! God Rachel what happened? Just let me talk to Brooke, please…" Lucas said as he felt his blood boil in anger. What the hell did Lindsey do? Here he thought everything associated with Lindsey was over, but for her to come and pay a visit at Brooke's place of work was crossing the line. Lindsey had no right to come and visit Brooke, not after all the things she's said about Brooke. His anger was beyond belief now, and Lucas found himself struggling to control his anger. There was no way he was going to let this go. For Lindsey to do this, and result in Brooke not wanting to come home and see him and talk to him, was unforgiveable. Lindsey had definitely hit a nerve in Lucas and he'd be damned if he let this go. No, enough was enough and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his girlfriend.

"Lucas please. I really need you to do this for me. For Brooke. She'll explain everything tomorrow, I promise." Her voice certain, there was no use arguing with her because she wasn't going to let Brooke's wishes be ignored.

"Alright. Rachel, just please, take care of her. And tell her I love her." Lucas said softly, sounding defeated. There was no way he was going to see his girlfriend tonight, but the least he could do was let her know he loved her dearly.

"I will Lucas. Goodnight." And with that, the dial tone rang in Lucas' ears as he clenched his fist.

xxx

Her door pounded loudly waking Lindsey from her slumber.

"I'm coming!" Lindsey yelled as she sluggishly reached for her door.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Lucas roared as he stepped into the apartment. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LINDSEY!? I THOUGHT THE LAST TIME WE SPOKE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR THAT YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! BROOKE IS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON TO ME AND FOR YOU TO COME IN HER PLACE OF WORK AND DO WHAT YOU DID IS UNFORGIVABLE!" He was yelling and he couldn't find the will or even the control to stop. He has had enough with his former editor, ruining his life and verbally attacking Brooke. She didn't deserve any of it and he sure as hell wasn't going to stand there and let this kind of behavior continue, especially when this kind of behavior led to a rift in his relationship. He didn't fight for Brooke throughout high school and maintain the relationship they have today just for Lindsey to come and ruin everything. He had put too much invested into his relationship with Brooke, too much to lose. His entire happiness was on the line and he'd be damned to let anything take that away from him and he'd be even more damned if he let anyone hurt Brooke. He had promised long ago that he'd to anything to protect her and rescue her from it all and he wasn't going to start breaking his promises to her again. He had already broken far too many promises and he wasn't about to start that unfortunate habit this time round. No, Brooke was his everything and he wasn't going to let anything or anyone hurt her, or make her doubt her worth.

"Lucas..." Lindsey stood there, her mouth gaped wide open in shock. Never had she witnessed such a terrifying side of Lucas, yelling uncontrollably, his fist clenched so tightly that it looked like no blood circulated in them. "I'm sorry, I just…it's not fair that you fall for someone like Brooke!"

"WHAT?! WE'RE NOT FIVE YEARS OLD DAMN IT! THIS ISN'T A MATTER OF BEING FAIR OR NOT! YOU'RE RUINING PEOPLES LIVES, MY LIFE! I LOVE BROOKE! I WILL NEVER EVER LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? I WILL NEVER EVER FEEL THE SAME ABOUT YOU AS I DO TOWARD BROOKE! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK-HEAD?!"

Lucas words cut through her, her heart feeling as if it was being ripped in half. She felt her eyes began to tear as she stared defiantly at Lucas. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Lucas wasn't supposed to ever hurt her. Lucas wasn't supposed to throw her away. It was Lucas. He rescued people. He was supposed to rescue her and protect her. It wasn't supposed to end this way. She wasn't supposed to feel like falling apart. It just wasn't fair this way. He rescued Haley, he rescued Peyton and he rescues Brooke. He continuously rescues Brooke. But why didn't he rescue her? Why didn't he save her?

"Lucas…"

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Lucas managed to calm down slightly. Lowering his voice but maintaining his cold exterior Lucas shook his head.

"Lindsey you need to understand, I will always love Brooke. Even if one day she realizes how much better off she is without me and that she can do so much better, finding someone else who will deserve her and would never hurt her, I will still love her. I don't give a damn about her past, because it's that past that made her into the wonderful woman she is today. I don't care if all the Victoria Secret models threw themselves at me, I will never love another woman as much as I love Brooke. I'd rather live alone for the rest of my life than be with anyone else. So please, Lindsey just leave me and my family alone. I really need you to understand this Lindsey. I need you to understand that you, or Peyton or anybody else in this world can never replace Brooke. I don't want to be with anyone other than Brooke. So please listen to me when I tell you I've really had enough of you and your antics. If things continue the way things are going right now, don't blame me I take legal actions against you Lindsey. I don't want to, but I won't have a choice if you keep doing this. Look Lindsey, you were my friend, my editor so you should understand the extent of my love for Brooke and what measures I'll take to protect her. Your opinions only hurt her and I will not tolerate it. If this keeps going, I'm going to be forced to take legal actions against you and that can potentially destroy your career and the respect people have for you. I don't want to do that but I'll have to. For my sake and Brooke's sake. And please understand Lindsey, this isn't a threat. I just want you to understand that action have consequences, some very unpleasant."

"But Luca-"

"No buts Lindsey. Enough is enough. I really won't be held accountable for any actions taken against you if you keep this up. I hope this is going to be the last time I have to talk to you about this or anything at all." With that, Lucas left her penthouse, leaving Lindsey behind, hopefully for good.

Lindsey stood in her apartment, its doors wide open, after Lucas walked out of it, out of her life for good. She stared, in denial, not wanting to believe what had just happened. Brooke was right, despite all her efforts to win Lucas, although her tactic was rather awful, it was Brooke who won in the end. It was Brooke who got the happily ever after. It was her who got the short end of the stick, the end that screwed her over. The end that brought about her loss in a colleague; a friend.

Brooke was right. Despite her wonderful upbringings, her parents' extensive love and care for her, she was the one who screwed up. She was the one who tried to destroy someone's relationship. She was the one who became someone she never wished to be.

Brooke got the happily ever after. Brooke got Lucas.

All Lindsey now had was the dirt on her floor, the dirt that was on Lucas' footwear.

She had become something expendable. She had become forgotten, disgusting and trivial. She had become dirt.

xxx

She felt her brain pound against her skull, so much so that it feels almost as if her brain was about to explode from the confines of the bone structure.

"My god, what the hell happened last night…" Brooke whispered to herself as she groaned when the headache intensified.

"You deserve that headache you know, drinking an entire year's worth of alcohol. Here's some aspirin. It'll help numb a small percentage of the headache."

"Thank you. And Slut do me a favour. Talk soft. You've got a terrible voice." Brooke muttered as she consumed the small heavenly pill.

"Now the last time I've heard that, I threw a drunk Peyton into Lucas' bed." Rachel smirked.

"Thanks for the mental image." Brooke replied as she fell back onto the bed.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling now?"

"The same way as I look. Horrible."

"Yeah you do look like crap. But I was asking about what happened yesterday."

"Same answer."

"Well you should really talk to Lucas, he's been calling me since 5 this morning."

Brooke peeled her eyes open at the mention of Lucas, regretting it immediately as the blindingly rays of the sun attacked her eyes. "How did he sound?" she whispered as her mind wandered to a worried Lucas. She hated having to have him worry about her, but after yesterday's little confrontation she didn't want him to see just how affected she was by Lindsey's words. And she wanted to comprehend Lindsey's statements, just because she couldn't let her words go.

"Stressed and worried sick. How else do you think?"

"Shut up." Brooke muttered. She really shouldn't have thrown herself into alcohol last night. She's had enough experience from her high school days to know the result but it seems she never learns from her lessons. Scoffing at herself, her past definitely was something that was worth the scrutiny from others. Her damn stupid high school past.

"What's the time Bitch?" she muttered as she realized she should probably get ready for work.

"Ten thirty."

"SHIT!" Brooke screeched as she sat straight up, a move she instantly regretted as the headache got worse. Now her brains really did feel like it was about to blow up. "Dammnit."

"Don't worry slut, I called Millie to cancel everything you have today. You have too much to deal with as it is. And don't stress, she's already handled everything and rescheduled all your meetings. She said to rest for now and she'll send over the important urgent paper work you need to sign later. So chill. Why don't you actually worry about your inevitable talk with Lucas?"

"Gee thanks you could've told me that before you scared the hell out of me. Don't you have work?" Brooke asked completely ignoring Rachel's comment about Lucas. She felt terrible, her head was throbbing, her heart was aching and her mind kept racing. Although intoxicated last night, Brooke was sober enough to be aware of the troubles that lingered in her mind, sober enough to be kept awake until the early hours of the morning. She had spent the night, exhausted her body wailing for her to catch some sleep, while her mind rejected the notion. Her mind kept her anxious, tossing and turning, while her body begrudgingly obeyed her minds wishes. It wasn't until four a.m. did her mind relent to the exhaustion and let her finally succumb to sleep. Yet despite the six hour sleep she got, she still was exhausted.

"I'm dressed and ready to leave. I don't have to get there until 12 so I've got time. And I don't want to get there any earlier than I need to since you didn't fire Jacob's stupid ass. And we need to talk about what happened."

"No we don't. And he's good at his job that why I didn't fire him."

"Whatever, and yes we do. Look Brooke, what happened sucked, but you're gonna have to talk about it soon. I'm worried about you okay? There I admit it, I worry about your fat ass. So please just talk to me. And Lucas since I promised him you two will talk today."

Feeling guilty for making both Rachel and Lucas worry about her, Brooke laid back down before speaking. It really was no use in hiding her emotions, keeping them in check because as much as she hated to admit it, Lindsey's words affected her more so that she let on. Her words hurt, and sure Lindsey didn't know her but it didn't cushion the blow and accusations she made because in the end those words all hurt the same.

"She said the only reason Lucas was with me because I was a whore who knew how to satisfy him. And that he felt sorry for me because my parents didn't love me."

Rachel muttered a string of blasphemy, her anger so evident. Brooke waited for her to finish her insults before continuing. Soon enough, Rachel knew everything that occurred in her office and by the time Brooke finished speaking, she was in tears, and Rachel had abandoned her seat and wrapped her arms around Brooke.

She really shouldn't be upset about what Lindsey had said but she couldn't help it. Whoever said sticks and stones break my bones but words can never hurt me was a lie. Whoever said those words had never been in Brooke's situation. They were a dumb ass who had a naïve outlook on words and its effect on people. At least with sticks and stones, the pain gradually diminished, but with words, they don't. The words would always be there, replaying in her head over and over again, the darts of knives cutting her every time and it wasn't going to go away any time soon. It really was no use, no matter what she did, her past always came back to haunt her and that's what scared Brooke. She was afraid that sometime in the future, her past would finally do what it was meant to; end her happiness. She was afraid that Lucas would realize the enormous baggage that was attached to her and abandon her the same way her parents did. That despite Lucas being there first hand and witnessing her foolish past, acknowledging and accepting it, a time will come when he could no longer do both. That Lindsey's words and any other future associates who share the same thoughts would finally convince him and Brooke herself that she didn't deserve anything that he had so lovingly and selflessly given her. That was what Brooke was afraid of. She didn't want to see Lucas yesterday because she knew he would take those insecurities away, reassuring her that everything will be okay and that it would never happen, but Brooke couldn't face that. She couldn't face her Broody, not when she was felt so weak and guilty for not trusting him that he would never let her past weaken his love for her. She didn't want to tell him about her doubt in him, her doubt in his words. He didn't deserve any of that, they had been together for years and he had in those years showed her his commitment to her and their love. He never showed his doubt in them, in her. He continuously made sure she was confident in them and yet she couldn't help but let Lindsey's words wedge their way into the foundation she and Lucas built and weaken the structure. She didn't want to feel this way, but she really couldn't help it. Lucas didn't deserve any of this, he didn't deserve to be with someone who didn't have faith in them, letting an individual who was basically a stranger come and cast doubt in them. He deserved someone who believed in him, someone who would never doubt him. She didn't deserve him.

xxx

Lucas spent the entire night tossing and turning in their bed, with Brooke's usual side of the bed unusually empty. All night his mind wandered to how she was doing, was she okay, was she thinking about him, why didn't she want to talk him, what did Lindsey say to her…all these questions swarmed in his head resulting in his famous brooding. Not a wink of sleep did he manage to catch, and by the time his clock struck five a.m. Lucas had called Rachel. She was probably still sleeping, but the hour wasn't **too **unreasonable and he really couldn't wait any longer. He was driving himself insane just thinking about her and the only way he could keep himself sane was to find anything about her and how she was doing. Rachel did of course angrily answer the phone, scolding him for calling at such an unreasonable hour, (but in Lucas' defense Brooke often woke up at this hour to work in her home office before she made her way to her office in COB headquarters later that morning in order she come home early). After the red-head's expression of irritation, Lucas had asked how Brooke was, and Rachel surprisingly rid of the irritation and answered all his questions according to what she knew. After ten minutes of talking she ended the call, wanting to get back to sleep and threatened to hurt him if he called again. Of course, now he was slightly satisfied but still that didn't prevent him from calling Rachel again and again, up to the point she turned her phone off.

Now he stood restlessly in his kitchen, with nothing on but his boxers, tired but with the anxiety that governed his state of mind he couldn't let himself rest at all. He continuously stared at his phone, waiting for her to call him, just to hear her voice. God he missed her. At this point, it was obvious that Lucas Scott was completely and utterly in love with Brooke Davis and felt that he couldn't live without her. Brooke must have been very distressed to put Lucas through this, which only intensified his worry for her. He willed for his phone to ring, almost pleading the inanimate object to reveal Brooke's caller ID but no phone call came.

It wasn't until 11:50 that their penthouse door creaked open. Lucas hearing the front door open rushed towards it, staring at Brooke's exhausted figure.

She looked tired; like she had trouble sleeping. The same problem he had. It didn't matter though, because she was there, in front of him. She wasn't MIA, she was there, in the flesh. And she looked beautiful. She looked as beautiful as ever. She was perfect. Standing there in front of him, her eyes boring through his very soul, boring through his heart. The heart that was overflowing with love and affection for her and only her. He could see it in her eyes. The love she had for him. But something else was there. Something that wasn't quite right. Something he didn't like. It didn't matter. He'll figure it out. They'll figure it out. They will figure everything out. It's what they did. They always figure things out. Because they were perfect for each other. Despite all the hurt and wrongs they had inflicted on each other in the past, they figured things out and found the happiness so many in the world yearn and sought for. He needed them to figure it out. His happiness and his life was on the line. He needed her.

"Brooke…" He whispered before leaping towards her and enveloping her tiny figure into his arms.

"Hey Broody." She whispered back hesitantly, her arms wrapping around his torso tentatively.

Lucas, hurt with her timid behavior towards him begrudgingly pulled away from her, not wanting to push her despite his yearn for her to tell him they were okay, that everything was okay.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about Lindsey, I took care of that. You're okay right? What did she say to you? I can't believe she stopped by your office. She seriously crossed the line there. Brooke, is everything okay? Why didn-"

She cut him short by leaping into his arms once more, her eyes covered in tears. Lucas immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her petite body, closing his eyes, relishing the warmth that her body exuded, simply glad over the fact that she was in his arms again.

"Brooke…" he whispered, unsure of what to say to the crying girl in his arms, not wanting to say anything incorrectly in the event she would close herself off.

"I'm sorry for making you worry…" she sobbed softly as the guilt that she felt shook her to her very bones.

"I'm just glad you're home." Lucas replied in hopes to reassure her that they were okay, that everything was fine.

"Me too…" she whispered more to herself.

"Brooke, I don't know what Lindsey said but please don't liste-"

"I know Luke. Can we not talk about it just yet? I just…" Brooke trailed off not knowing how to finish her sentence. Truthfully all she wanted was to stand there in Lucas' arms and just feel okay again, but there was too much to talk about, too much unvoiced concerns and insecurities in her to allow her lips to say those words.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it now. C'mon." Lucas suggested before leading Brooke towards their bedroom, his hands tightly clasping hers, in fear that she would just disappear.

"Lucas…" She didn't want to be in their bedroom, not now, considering just how valuable the room was to her. She didn't want it to be stained with anything, hell she didn't want anything to happen between the two of them while this issue was looming over their heads.

"Just trust me." That as all he said as he closed the door of their room. Silently, he removed her bag from her arms. He soon began unbuttoning her shirt, his soft yet slightly calloused hands, traced against her smooth skin, lightly yet firmly at the same time. Taking her shirt off, Lucas' fingers moved onto the stencil skirt that hugged her hips perfectly. Lingering his fingers on her bare skin, Lucas slowly removed her skirt. She stood there, in her undergarments, silently watching his every move, careful not to move, not to say anything. Soon his fingers left her skin, abruptly, leaving her craving for his soft and comforting touch. He left her side, making his way towards their closet, where a neatly folded gray hoody lay. Taking the priceless piece of clothing, Lucas made his way back to her. Stopping in front of her, he slowly put the hoody she loved so much on her. By the time the hoody was on, Brooke looked as if she was going to collapse from exhaustion yet her eyes looked restless. Leading her to their bed, Lucas slowly eased her into their mattresses' embrace. He was just about to make his way into the kitchen to make her tea to help her sleep better when she grasp for his hand.

"Just stay with me…" she whispered, pleading him. She didn't want to be alone right now. Not when everything was so chaotic in her mind. She needed him to protect her from the hurt she was feeling. But he couldn't. She knew he couldn't. Especially if he had no idea what it was that was hurting her.

"I was just going to make you some tea Brooke." He tried to reassure her that he'd be back. He wasn't about to let her leave him again. Not after the turmoil of last night still fresh in his mind. He just wanted her to feel relaxed, to feel better.

"I don't need tea, I just need you…"

Lucas simply nodded, before lying beside her and wrapping his arms around her. She burrowed herself deeper into his embrace, relishing the wonderful feeling of having his arms around her once more. Dropping a kiss on her head, Lucas tightened his hold of her and listening to the relaxing pace of her breathing.

"I love you." Lucas whispered before finally succumbing to sleep's sweet embrace. The two lovers fell asleep, feeling as content as their situation would allow them as the presence of one another brought comfort.

xxx

Lucas slowly woke up from his slumber, feeling refreshed and satisfied, his arms instinctively searched for the warm body that rested with him. However, his hands only felt cold sheets, the place where Brooke had previously occupied empty. Lucas sat up, his eyes squinting instinctively, his face beginning to form his brooding expression as he desperately sought for any sign of Brooke's presence or any evidence that she did come over and that he hadn't dreamed the whole thing.

"You're awake." Her voice wafted through the open doorway of their room, her hands cradling what seems to be a hot cup of drink. She stood there, in his hoody, looking slightly wary of herself.

"Depends." He whispered back, his lips forming a grin, glad that she was really there.

"On what?"

"Whether you're real or not."

She stepped towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed and softly caressed his fatigued face. He leaned into her touch, relishing the comfort she gave him.

"Real enough?" she uttered softly, her voice bringing him more comfort than she'd ever realize.

"Seems like it." He whispered back.

"You were worried weren't you?." she said slowly, her eyebrows furrowing in a pensive manner.

"Hmmm?"

"That I was gone." She stated. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He wasn't supposed fear or worry about whether or not she'd stay or even think of the notion that he had dreamed the entire thing. Sure in the past, when things got hard, Brooke was more of the person who took the flight response rather than fight, but that was because she was afraid of getting hurt by Lucas. Ever since the whole Peyton debacle back in high school occurred, whenever the two fought, they'd always stay. Stay and fight to the finish. They never feared that the other would simply give up and leave, disappear or hide. That was never the case between them. But somehow, her disappearing on Lucas had made him fear that she'd leave, disappear again.

"A little, I was more afraid of the idea that you coming over was something I dreamed about." He replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Either way, it's not supposed to be like this." She replied, ready (as she'll ever be) to talk about everything. It was time.

"Like what?"

"You being scared that I'd be gone when you wake up. It's never supposed to be like this." She could feel it, the words that lay trapped within her, ready to burst through her lips, and destroy them.

"You're right. I'm sorry for doubting you." She hated him for blaming himself. She really didn't deserve him. She was the one who ran away and he is the one apologizing. She was the one who was doubting him. She was the one who didn't believe he'd love her forever and ever. She didn't deserve it.

"No, don't apologize. It's my fault, I should have just came back home and talked to you after Lindsey's confrontation yesterday. I'm sorry. I just needed to think."

"I understand, I just wished you called or something. To let me know you were okay, to hear your voice." He really wished she called him, he could understand taking the time to think, but to cut him off completely and so abruptly had hurt him. He wished she had called to tell him that she was okay and she just needed some time to think. He wished she called him and told him Lindsey had come, instead of letting him hear it from Rachel. He wished she would tell him it was all okay, that she and he were okay. He wished for a lot of things, but most of all he wished Lindsey never came to her office. He wished this never happened because at least then, Brooke didn't look so disappointed.

"You're right. I should have called. But after everything with Lindsey I just couldn't."

"What did she say Brooke?"

She stared at him, defiant almost, not wanting to tell him anything that Lindsey had said, but she couldn't. It was time to tell him everything. She had delayed everything for as long as she could, and he deserved to know. Sighing, Brooke finally let herself say it.

"I think we should take a break. From us."

xxx

**A/N: **Hey everyone, it's good to be back on FanFiction. I've finally finished all my exams and have officially become an adult (according to state laws). How exciting! I've spent my time so far by catching up on the television shows I've missed (Arrow, Elementary, Castle Marathon etc.), I've even began to start watching Smallville since I've become so obsessed with Marvel and DC comics characters and interpretations (My obsession with Nolan's The Dark Knight Trilogy is seriously becoming a problem. I bought myself a Bluray copy of all three movies. My love for Selina Kyle and Nolan's interpretation of her is seriously ridiculous. I love how in the entire TDKR, Selina was just Selina. No mention of the word Catwoman anywhere because let's face it, Selina Kyle **IS** Catwoman. Catwoman isn't Selina Kyle.); and I've also began catching up on reading. I've managed to read through The Girl who Played with Fire by Stieg Larsson which is excellent, and I'm now halfway through The Girl who Kicked the Hornet's Nest. Also another exciting thing that is happening to me is learning how to cook. I've finally learnt what a kitchen is and finally discovered its location at home so hopefully I don't burn the house down. The only thing missing now is fixing the problem of my non-existent love life. How fun…

Anyway I think that's everything that's happening right now. I can tell you guys, I'm back on FanFiction officially. And so I will be updating more often (hopefully)!

So _**REVIEW**_! **The more reviews I receive the faster I will update (I PROMISE I WON'T WAIT FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR TO PASS OR SOMETHING!)**. All reviews are very much appreciated. Please give me your thoughts and inputs on the story, I'd really love to hear what you've all got to say.

And to:

LoveWritingxoxo: I'm so glad to be back love! It's been a long time! And thank you, that was the desired effect, for readers to hate Lindsey, and I can't be more happy that you felt that!

dianehermans: Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!

shakeyshay69: Unfortunately, I had Brooke be a bit hesitant to share and be open with Lucas, but don't worry, I love the idea of having an open and honest relationship, so I'll be sure to put that back in soon enough.

Love,

The Author :)


End file.
